


[带卡ABO] 失而复得

by xiaoyouhuyan2020



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoyouhuyan2020/pseuds/xiaoyouhuyan2020
Summary: 堍Ax卡B变OB卡在佩恩之战时真的死了，没有轮回天生，他重生在了自己的O克隆体身上被堍捡走了。灵感来源：银河帝国之刃
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 带卡
Comments: 17
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

木遁的枝条捏碎了培养缸的玻璃外壁，荧绿色的液体奔涌而出，没有在意衣服被打湿，带土走上前去接住了失去液体支撑而软倒下来的omega躯壳。

这个躯体，这张脸，什么都和那个赝品的一模一样，只除了左眼的那道疤痕-这新生的，用药物加速生长的克隆体身上没有任何痕迹。

真的好像啊，他安安静静闭着眼睛的样子就好像他抱着的这个就是卡卡西，下一刻就能睁开眼睛一般。

但是这不可能了，带土忍不住收紧了抱着这身体的手臂。

他原本只是来看看赝品的-别误会，只是听说佩恩袭击木叶之后旗木卡卡西受了重伤，为了计划他必须清楚的了解敌方的战力变化。

想到这里他看向了面前一地的根部尸体，这些尸体在一刻之前都还是活人，他也是从他们的记忆中得知的那令人作呕的计划。

旗木卡卡西已经死于佩恩一战了，可是现在五代目纲手重伤昏迷，团藏想要成为六代目，却遭到了来自五代目一脉-包括从佩恩手中保全了木叶的英雄鸣人的反对。

这也是他想出如此恶毒的伎俩的原因。

把写轮眼取出来，处理掉旗木卡卡西的尸体，用他的基因克隆一个没有意识的躯壳出来，顺理成章的让作为此战英雄，同时也是另一个英雄鸣人的老师的"旗木卡卡西"成为六代目火影，一个供他操控的傀儡火影。

打上傀儡咒印控制，甚至特意诱导这个克隆体分化成omega-带土简直不敢去想象团藏计划要对这个卡卡西的omega克隆体做些什么，找个alpha标记他然后借标记控制他? 他怕自己下一秒会不顾计划直接轰平木叶。

天知道他本来只是打算暗中看看的。怎么就这样了呢？不是只是重伤而已吗？卡卡西怎么能死了呢？他难道不应该一直一直活着，像稻草人一样竖在木叶。在带土的脑海里，旗木卡卡西从来就没有死去这个选项啊。

然而.....发生了就是发生了，这个世界上，他最后的羁绊也消失了啊，连遗体都没能....

这虚假的世界，就是这样对待英雄的，随意的让他死去，甚至死后还要被他守护着的人侮辱利用到这种程度。

就是因为这样他才对这个世界如此绝望啊。

看着克隆体那张曾经属于卡卡西的脸，带土的眼神更加阴沉了几分。没关系的，卡卡西....你安息吧。我会创造一个你和琳都在的新世界....到那时候....真实的我们都会幸福的。

带土沉默着将封印着写轮眼的卷轴揣入了怀中，给克隆体盖上了他的袍子打横抱了起来。消失在了漩涡中。

\------------------------------

卡卡西恢复意识的时候很迷茫。他感到晕眩，想吐，无法控制身体，连想要睁开眼睛这种细微的动作都异常艰难，简直，简直就像-他的意识和躯体完全不匹配，他是在第一次生涩的使用这个身体的一样。

他艰难的转动着有点发涩的大脑，回忆起之前发生的事情来。

对了，佩恩来袭，他耗尽了查克拉.....

他已经死了。

就算是他，意识到自己的死亡也总有几分动容的。

说不上来是对木叶的担心多些还是终于解脱，终于能见到带土他们的兴奋感更多些，死去的那一刻他只觉得出奇的平静-和父亲久违的聊过之后更是放下了心结，总得来说就是那种，有点伤感却很平静的感觉吧。

然后就到了现在。

初到净土的魂魄都是这样的吗？他忍不住这样想到。

可是他的思绪很快就被打断了，因为-他听到了脚步声。

有人走到了他的身边，蹲了下来。

带土不知道应该拿这个克隆体怎么办。他有呼吸有心跳，面对着这张卡卡西的脸带土绝无可能对他痛下杀手。

然而同样是这张脸，每每当他看到的时候总会觉得心痛到无法呼吸，然后就会开始不自觉的设想，如果....如果他当时做些什么，会不会....会不会这个人现在就还是还是活生生的，在木叶过着他的辛苦却平静的上忍生活了呢？

他叹了一口气，摘下了面具，轻轻的将额头贴在了对方的额头上。

卡卡西....卡卡西啊。

就算再怎么自欺欺人，他也无法否认，旗木卡卡西在他心目中总是不同的，有卡卡西在，过去那个一门心思想做火影的小带土就永远在他的心中盘踞着，想甩也甩不掉了。

他很清楚，卡卡西是的和过去仅剩的联系了，是他心中唯一柔软的地方。是他就算做出那么多十恶不赦的事却还是不肯去伤害的人。

连卡卡西也没了....他是真的没有退路了啊。

他真的要变成谁也不是的男人了。

然而.....

在带土震惊的目光下，克隆体平静的面容渐渐的带上了情绪，仿佛很不舒服的蹙了蹙眉。然后.....那双眼睛缓缓的睁了开来。

这不可能，这不对。带土的大脑在疯狂的报着警。他已经抹掉了被留在这躯体上的傀儡咒印，现在的这具躯壳应当是像植物人一般不会做出任何动作的，更别提露出表情甚至睁开眼睛了。

可是，他切切实实的从那双眼睛里面读到了迷茫和欣喜。

然后....他听到了，那熟悉的声音敲在了他的耳边。

"带土，终于见到你了。"

\------------------------------

"你....你是谁?"

卡卡西没有想到醒来后听到的第一句话居然是这样的。

挣扎着睁开眼睛，见到带土的他是非常高兴的。果然是来到净土了吧，带土是来接他的吗？

带土长大了啊，在净土的灵魂也是会长大的吗？太好了。他满足的观察着那面容，只是....看到那半脸的伤痕他又有点难过，要不是为了救他，那么好的带土又怎么会....

然后，他就听到了满脸震惊的带土问出的那句话。

"我是旗木卡卡西啊，" 卡卡西想着，莫非是自己长大变化太大带土认不出来了，他努力笑了笑，"带土，明明刚刚父亲都一眼认出我了，你却没有认出来，我总归有点伤心啊。"

"你说你是卡卡西...." 听到他说这一句话，面前的人表情动摇的更厉害了，他忽然死死的抓住了他的手腕，那力道大到卡卡西几乎以为要捏碎自己的手腕，"你是卡卡西?"

"当然是啊...." 卡卡西现在反而不知道该怎么反应了，"这是怎么了?"

"这里是净土吧，" 说到这里他忽然想起了感觉上的不适，"我全身都使不上劲，查克拉更是一点没有，这是正常的吗？"

"明明刚刚在父亲那里感觉上还挺正常没有那么难受。"

听到他说难受，本来只写着震惊二字的带土脸上爬上了第二种情绪，卡卡西几乎要把它解读为恐慌。

"你哪里难受。" 带土急急的把担心的问话甩了出来，然后忽然意识到了什么似的放松了点抓着他手腕的力度，再看过来的时候那眼神简直仿佛对着什么易碎物品。

卡卡西被他盯得有点发毛，"全身上下都不对劲....要硬说，就是感觉身体不是自己的一样...."

说到身体这两个字的时候卡卡西忽然像是意识到了什么顿了一下。

对啊，明明刚刚死去，和父亲见面的时候，整个人都感觉轻飘飘的，像是终于脱离了肉体的束缚。

可是现在.....头晕，想吐，全身酸软的厉害一点劲都使不上，查克拉更是连感觉都感觉不到。

这都是生理感觉，是有身体才会有的感觉。

还有....这个山洞里的火堆，被放在一边的水桶和食物....给人的感觉和刚刚和父亲呆的火堆完全不同。

父亲的容貌也和当年告别时没有不同。

想到了某种可能性，他忽然像是被扼住了咽喉一般，本就不太舒服的呼吸更加不顺畅了。

再看着面前的，长大了的带土，一个他之前从不敢想象的妄念在他心中止不住的生根发芽。

"带土.....难道说这里并不是净土?"

"我们...都还活着?"

他听到了自己的声音这样带着颤音，问了出来。


	2. Chapter 2

看着对方像是就要呼吸不上来了，带土小心翼翼的将他扶了起来，盘腿坐下让他靠在自己身上。拍了拍背帮他顺气。

也是在这个时候带土才注意到一件尴尬的事情-他把这个克隆体带回来的时候根本没有考虑过他还会醒来，于是也就根本没有考虑去给他换上衣服-现在他身上也只盖着一件袍子而已，而随着带土刚刚的动作，袍子滑落了下去，他的整个上半身就这样暴露在了空气中。

好在卡卡西现在根本顾不得这些不对劲的地方。他死死的盯着眼前的带土，想要抬手摸一摸他的脸证明这一切都不是梦。可是这身体，就像和灵魂完全不匹配一般，生涩难用的连这么简单的动作都相当困难。

看着怀里的人吃力的想抬手摸他的样子，带土皱了皱眉犹豫了一下，最后还是拉着他的手贴到了自己的脸颊上。

"带土...." 指尖的触感是那样真实，靠着的这个胸膛是那样温暖，这是活生生的带土啊。"你还活着..."

"嗯。" 带土应和了一声算是回答。

可是....可是....

"为什么....."

他是怎么活下来的，这些年都经历了什么? 为什么....

"为什么不回木叶呢？"

听到木叶两个字，带土的眼神一下子阴霧了起来。

就算是因为木叶死过一次了，就算是被团藏害成这幅样子，他一旦清醒过来心心念念的也还是木叶吗？

他将卡卡西的手从自己的脸上拿了开来。冷着声音开口，

"我为什么要回去?"

"是因为我吗？" 绝望与愧疚的表情爬上了卡卡西的脸，后悔，自责，难过的感情仿佛淹没了他，一点没了刚刚以为还在净土时的欣喜，他仿佛剖心割肺一样挤出了后面几个字，"因为我....琳死了。"

又是这幅表情，带土想。

这么多年，怎么卡卡西变得就只会这样了呢？对着慰灵碑的时候是这样，对着自己本人的时候也还是这样.....

果然是.....废物!

漫长的十七年里，他曾试想过无数次他们相见的情景。他想过他们兵戎相见，想过卡卡西会质问他为什么不回去。

可是为什么事到临头了，竟然只有这样像要崩溃一样软弱的表情吗？

这可是那个天才啊，应该永远冷静，理智-就像他的身性-Beta那样，冷淡而自恃，仿佛什么都影响不了他....

想到这里他眉头皱的更紧了，深吸了一口气就想把更恶毒的话语吐出去。

可是就吸这么一口气却吸出问题来了。这个时候他也才真切的意识到卡卡西现在用的的这个身体已经不再是beta了-满满的omega信息素在它主人的激动情绪下被释放了出来，在两个人不知不觉的时候已经充斥满了这个不算大的山洞。

这股清沥如书卷香的味道不像一般的omega一般甜甜腻腻，可是对于带土这个alpha来说却还是有着致命的作用。

"卡....卡卡西，你把信息素先收一收。" 本想说的话已经被忘到九霄云外去了，带土捂着自己被激的胀痛的腺体语无伦次的说着。

"信息素? " 卡卡西还沉浸在自责中等着带土劈头盖脸的责怪甚至是报复，没想到却等来了这一句话，他有点懵逼，"可是我是beta...."

这句话还没说完他就忽然顿住了，一点点的睁大了眼睛。

因为....到了这时候他才注意到，空气中那甜甜腻腻仿佛红豆糕的香气。

\------------------------------

虽然卡卡西是个beta，可他对带土信息素的味道却并不是一无所知的-

"琳的信息素是棉花糖味的! " 小小的黑色少年叽叽喳喳的说着，"我好喜欢啊，就那种甜甜腻腻的感觉，闻起来就好甜! "

"知道了知道了，" 被他缠着一起回家的小卡卡西耷拉着死鱼眼，不耐烦的甩开他扯着自己袖子的手，"这话你已经重复几十遍了。"

"我真是搞不懂你们这些alpha和omega，信息素这么点事至于那么在意吗？"

"笨卡卡你是自己闻不到所以才这么说，" 小带土跑到他前面插着腰，"毕竟我们三个就你是beta啊。"

"不会被信息素影响对忍者来说是优势，麻烦你上课认真听讲，吊车尾。" 卡卡西绕开他继续往前走。

"你都不问问我的信息素是什么味道的吗？" 小带土没有理会他说的话，继续着自己的话题。

"好吧好吧，" 小卡卡西被他缠的没有办法，"那你是什么味道的?"

"我的信息素是红豆糕味的！是不是很棒!"

少年的话语仿佛还在耳边，而那味道也是过去的十七年里卡卡西曾经不止一次的想象过的。是不是，也像他的英雄一样温暖呢？

然而此时此刻，这信息素就萦绕在他的鼻间，这红豆糕一般甜甜腻腻的味道他从未闻过，却确实像他曾想象的一般给人一种温暖而舒服的感觉。

可是这不对，作为一个beta这不该是他应该闻到的。

也是这时候卡卡西才来得及整理整理思路。醒来之后不对劲的地方实在太多了-

陌生的山洞，忽然出现的带土，极差的身体状态，十七年来一刻不停吸取查克拉的写轮眼更是像不存在了一样。身上的衣服好像也不见了，除了那件袍子自己整个人好像都是赤条条的被带土抱进怀里。

刚刚他急于确认带土的情况刻意压下了这些不解-他真的很害怕这又是一个美梦，睁开眼来又发现自己躺在冰冷冷的宿舍的单人床上。

可是这从未闻过的味道现在就萦绕着他，他不认为自己的想象力能发达到给自己造这么真实的一个梦境。

几分钟过去，alpha的信息素仿佛更浓厚了，卡卡西感觉自己的呼吸抑制不住的急促了几分，身上开始泛起热潮。

这从未体验过的感觉让他有种不妙的预感，而空气中那另一种不同的-似乎发自自身的清沥味道也在佐证着这猜想。

从身体里由内而外的邪火更加灸热的煎熬着他，让他忍耐不住的喘息了起来，股间黏黏腻腻的感觉和某个部位的空虚感觉也让他更添了几分无措。

这都是作为beta的他从未体验过的，卡卡西带着点迷茫开口，

"我这是....怎么了啊。"

感受着颈间某个胀痛宛如跳动着的部位，卡卡西吃力的抬手摸了上去。

摸到了某个凸起之后他最后的一点侥幸也破灭了。

\------------------------------

看着怀里的人露出那样的表情-无助，迷茫，带土自己都不知道自己是怎样的心情。

今天再次重逢的卡卡西在他面前露出了太多以前绝不会露出的表情。

他只觉得自己的心一抽一抽的痛。

从木叶王牌的天才beta忍者一夜之间沦落为一个世俗眼中不适合当忍者，只该呆在家里发情生孩子的omega。

就是最荒唐的梦里他都不敢想象卡卡西变成omega。

因为....那可是那个骄傲的小天才啊。

可现如今变成了omega的卡卡西就在他面前迎来人生第一次发情期。

看看吧，这就是这虚假的世界做的事情。

到了这时候他又在心里暗骂了一句团藏。如果不是他将这omega克隆体带走....

因为药物加速生长而成的这身体被他们用傀儡咒印操控着醒来后立刻进入发情期几乎是必然的。

他简直不敢想象如果卡卡西还在团藏那里会经历些什么。

从卡卡西一睁眼他就认出他了，那些话都是卡卡西才会对他说的，只有那个灵魂，别人是装不来也不会那么做的....

这个就是他的卡卡西，他知道的。

失而复得的巨大欣喜几乎淹没了他，却又在对方说出木叶二字的时候骤然冷却。

可现如今，这在自己怀里无助，迷茫的颤抖着的人却让他一句狠话也说不出来了。

他已经失去太多太多了，真的够了。

"没事的，" 他小心翼翼的说出了这句安抚的话，然后抬起手握住了卡卡西的手，连带着他的胳膊一起放了下来，将他整个人圈在了自自己怀里，搂的更紧了一点。

"都会没事的。" 他俯首在卡卡西的颈间，蹭了蹭他银白色的软发，然后对着腺体-咬了下去。


	3. Chapter 3

"什么叫被劫走了?" 团藏阴沉着脸，盯着面前跪着的根部。

"我们到的时候实验室那边已经完全空了，实验体和写轮眼都被劫走了。在场的.....没有活口。"

听到写轮眼三个字，团藏按了按眉心，忍了好久才没有发火。皱着眉头问道，

"按照计划的时间，还来不来得及重新培养一个克隆体出来?"

"团藏大人，旗木卡卡西的.....基因样本也被一同劫走了。"

"你说什么?! " 听到这句话团藏终于急了。

旗木卡卡西的克隆体是计划的重中之重，现如今他已经基本做通了其他几个顾问和大名的工作。如果现在将计划全部推到重来的话损失未免太大，可是没有那个克隆体的话....

"乙，之前在那个克隆体身上放的傀儡咒印还有效果吗？"

被称为"乙"的根部从暗处走了出来，半跪在团藏身前，

"大人，很遗憾，可能因为距离太远，我这边感应不到....也无法激活。"

"要多近才可以激活?" 团藏有点急迫的问出了口，

"十公里之内。"

"那之前为了以防万一混在培养原料里面的追踪术式呢？"

"这个还是可以感应到的。"

团藏终于松了一口气，复又开口问道，"在哪里?"

"回大人，现在这个距离只能模糊的感应到是在火之国东南边境的方向，离得近一些了应该可以有更精准的感应。"

"要属下带精英班前去吗？"

"不，敌人实力背景我们一无所知，" 团藏危险的眯了眯眼睛，"有现成的打手还犯不上我们出尽底牌，我们这边派你一个激活傀儡咒印就够了。"

"大人，现成的打手是指?" 乙有点疑惑的抬了抬头。

"现在风头正足的大英雄漩涡鸣人啊，旗木卡卡西被人从木叶重伤病房劫走，他负责去救他的老师也是理所应当，你说是不是? "

\------------------------------

alpha的信息素从腺体侵入全身，从未体验过的快感又让卡卡西没能忍住喘息。

"很快就会没事了。" 带土还伏在他的颈间，安抚性的收了收抱着他的手臂。临时标记自己alpha的怀抱让卡卡西几乎沦陷其中了。

如带土所说临时标记起效很快，过了几分钟卡卡西终于觉得身体里面那几乎要将他融化的热潮渐渐褪了下去，头脑也慢慢清醒过来了。

"谢谢你，" 卡卡西抬手按着自己的额头，他明白带土动作的用意-作为一个alpha，带土刚刚那样做是在用临时标记帮他度过发情期。

"是你救了我吗？我那时候明明....."

清醒了的那忍界数一数二精于分析的大脑也带回了他的理智。

是了，变成omega什么的并不是此时的重点。更重要的是，他怎么会还活着呢？

他抱着必死的决心用了最后一次神威，心甘情愿让带土的写轮眼结束自己的生命。

他很确定那个时候的自己已经死了，他甚至见到了父亲，可是....

"不，我没能救得了你，" 沉默了一会儿带土才回答他，临时标记完成后他就松开了嘴，把额头搭在卡卡西的颈窝上，"你已经死过一次了。"

他的话带着点嘲讽的语气，不知道是对卡卡西还是对他自己，

"到了现在.....你还没有发现，这已经不是你原来的身体了吗？"

这句话宛如惊雷砸在卡卡西心上，换身体什么的.....在他最离奇的猜测里面也不包括这个可能性。可他现在的重点却也不是他自己。

不是原来的身体，那么那个最重要的，被带土托付的....

他将手抚上自己的左眼，曾经熟悉的疤痕并不在那里，之前以为的，因为查克拉耗尽自动关闭的写轮眼，现在看起来也似乎真的不在他体内了。

怎么会这样，好不容易见到了带土却连他托付的东西都.....

"写轮眼的话你不用担心，" 看到卡卡西的动作带土明白他在想什么，他皱了皱眉，"在我这里，一会儿就还给你。"

说到这里带土就想要把那个从团藏那里带走的卷轴拿出来，然后才终于察觉到他们现在的这个姿势实在不太方便。

而且，既然确认了这个是卡卡西，而不是什么没有意识的克隆体，那么再让他这样赤身lu*o体下去也实在说不过去。

"带土，我不是那个意思，你自己的眼睛为什么要还....." 卡卡西听到他说的正想张口反驳，不想带土却猛地打横抱着他站了起来。

紧接着就是一阵晕眩，眼前景色骤然变化了两次，等到他再次回过神来的时候已经被扔在了一张柔软的床上。

然后一件件衣服就被砸了过来。

"你先穿上衣服我们再谈。"

这里是带土假扮斑周游各国的时候曾经用过的一个落脚点，连黑绝和白绝也不知道。

面对失而复得的巨大喜悦，带土仅剩的理智阻止了他把卡卡西直接带回晓的基地-卡卡西毕竟是木叶的写轮眼卡卡西，立场对立也是没有办法的事情。他没有现在就暴露身份的道理。

想到这里他的心又冷了几分，是啊，现在的他们本该是敌人。如果不是这次的事情太过离奇他怎么都不会在卡卡西面前现身的。

可是这个时候他又看到了眼前的卡卡西-醒来有一段时间的卡卡西得了一点活动能力，抬抬胳膊之类的这种小事是能办到了，可是显然他对新身体的控制还是不够协调-卡卡西努力了这么半天也没能把衣服穿好。

你看看他多可怜啊，心底那个13岁的宇智波带土跺着脚对他发着脾气，这可是那个天才啊，他还不够惨吗？你怎么能像对付敌人一样对付他呢？你想要再失去他一次吗？

是啊，宇智波带土是不可以打心底把旗木卡卡西当成敌人来对待的。

\------------------------------

带土印象中的那个少年卡卡西最是骄傲，自尊心更是极强的，这也是他看了这么久也没有过去帮他的原因-连穿衣服这种事情都要别人帮忙的话卡卡西心里会是很难受的吧。

可是，看着卡卡西终于挣扎着穿好了上衣，却怎么都撑不起来身子穿好裤子，带土终于还是走了过去。

他重新把卡卡西抱了起来，就像在洞穴时候那次一样-卡卡西没有抗拒。

对于看光对方的身体和这种程度的亲密接触带土和卡卡西都没觉得有什么。

还是少年的他们作为三人小队里面的男性alpha和beta在任务中被分配住在一起是常有的事情。

看着对方换衣服甚至一起泡澡这样的事情也都是发生过很多次的。

更别提在那以上他们还有着更加亲密的关系-一起经历过生死，带土的写轮眼甚至在卡卡西身体里面呆了十七年。

可是到底少年还没长开的身体和成年人是不一样的。

抱起卡卡西帮他套上底裤的过程中带土不小心瞥到了某处，他忍不住在心里想，这人一头银发原来连那里也是银白色的啊，银白色的小绒毛这样毛茸茸的一团包裹着....不，不能想下去了。

"带土?" 卡卡西看着带土停下了动作，脸却忽然涨红了，犹豫了一会儿问道。

带土赶紧住脑撇开了视线继续手上的动作。

这一定是因为刚刚的信息素，带土这样想着，都是因为卡卡西变成了omega，信息素作用下他才会这样.....他不该这样想卡卡西的，卡卡西不会愿意被放在那样的位置上的。

连带土也不明白自己对卡卡西到底是怎样一种感觉。他似乎把卡卡西放在了一个理所当然的位置-他理所当然的应该念着过去那个傻乎乎的宇智波带土在木叶好好的活着，他理所应当拥有那只眼睛。

这个人是过去的宇智波带土用命换回来的，所以他的一切也就是带土理所应当的可以去触碰去干涉的。

曾经的带土一度觉得卡卡西变成了一个赝品，无视他拒绝承认他了十多年。可是，在失去了一次之后的现在，他在带土的眼中是前所未有的真实。

而这真实却让带土更加心痛。

等到带土再回过神来的时候，卡卡西已经被他穿好了衣服，扶起来靠墙坐着拿着他给的镜子打量着自己的新身体了。

"所以...." 看着镜子里的自己没什么变化的样貌，卡卡西斟酌了一会儿措辞才开口说道，"你说我死过一次已经换了一具身体，是你把我从净土拉回来的?"

"不是的，" 回想起团藏对卡卡西做的事情带土的目光一下冷了下去，"是你们木叶的团藏干的。"

"你也奇怪自己为什么会变成omega吧。" 带土看了一眼他颈部的腺体，"这就是团藏准备对你做的。制造一个没有意识的你的克隆体，诱导他分化成omega，找alpha标记他，用标记和傀儡咒印控制他，推举他成为傀儡六代目。"

"这就是你们木叶想对你做的，他们唯一没想到的就是，" 说到这里带土忍不住看了一眼卡卡西那双深邃的墨黑色眸子，只有那里能让他看的出卡卡西的灵魂就在这里，能让他安心，"也许他们弄错了术法，你的灵魂也在这个身体里复苏了。"

说完了这些，带土看卡卡西紧皱着眉，知道他恐怕得消化一会儿，便起身去做另一件事。

从神威里拿出了封印着自己左眼的那个卷轴，带土将它递给了卡卡西。

"送出去的礼物没有收回来的道理。这只眼睛.....你换上也罢，收着也罢，就....留在你那里吧。"


	4. Chapter 4

"不，" 听到带土又要把眼睛给他，卡卡西想都没想就选择了拒绝，"我一点也不想要这份礼物.....一直以来都是的。"

"我只想要你活着.....这么多年我都一直想着，" 说到这里他抬起头，看了看带土闭着的左眼....很多年前那只眼睛就是从这里被移植出来的，"我多希望它能好好的呆在你的眼眶里啊。"

"简直像做梦一样啊....." 卡卡西垂下了眸子，"我最好的梦里都不敢想象这样的事情..."

他弯了弯眼睛，伸手握住了带土伸过来的手，"你还活着.....真的太好了。"

"是啊，我还活着，" 卡卡西现在还用不上什么力道，与其说是握着他手不如说是搭着，可是带土却没有挣脱，只是这样任他拉着。眼神却冷冽的厉害，"可是你呢?我救你的一条命..." 说到这里他仿佛说不下去一样的顿了一下，过了一会儿才继续说，"你就这样送给木叶了?"

"还是这样...." 看着面前这样脆弱无力的卡卡西，带土的心中升起一阵无名之火，"这样对待你的木叶?! 你就是个废物!"

"是啊...." 卡卡西抿了抿嘴唇，低下头，"我就是废物.....什么也办不到。"

"可是带土，你是英雄啊.....作为木叶英雄的你....这些年都是怎么过来的?"

"为什么.....不回来呢？果然是因为我吗....你知道的吧，琳她..."

"是啊，" 带土冷冷的打断了他，"硬要说我为什么不回村子，恐怕就是因为你让琳死了吧....我已经对木叶，对这个世界彻底失望了。"

"带土....." 卡卡西抬头看着带土，巨大的愧疚感压垮了他，"对不起....这都是我的错，你要怎么报复我都可以.....可你是木叶的英雄...你该回去的。"

"报复你? 报复一个废物有什么意义? " 看着软弱成这样的卡卡西带土心里说不出的烦躁，"这只眼睛和你现在能好好的在这儿甚至都是我去抢回来的。"

是啊....卡卡西绝望的想....神无毗桥一役，带土托付给他的三个东西-

他没能保护好琳，甚至亲手杀了她。

带土托付给的写轮眼自己也没保护好，让它落到了团藏手中。

连带土几乎以命换命救下来的旗木卡卡西的这条烂命.....他都弄丢了。

还有什么好说的呢.....他绝望的合上了眼睛。

看着露出这样表情的卡卡西-又是那种，和站在慰灵碑前时一样的表情。带土又一阵烦闷。

该说真不愧是旗木卡卡西，一清醒过来说的每一句话又都踩在他的雷上，再继续这样说下去他真的不知道自己会说出点什么，做出点什么来了。

"木叶我是绝不会回去的。" 带土努力的控制着自己不要当场发飙，他甩开了卡卡西的手，将卷轴狠狠的拍在了床边。

"我还要去换金所，做流浪忍者为了生计我可忙得很。你先在这里歇着吧。" 理智让他隐瞒了自己作为晓boss亦或是幕后水影的身份，周游各国的时候他曾经刻意打造过几个假身份-经常出没于换金所的传奇杀手鸢就是之一。

他知道自己不可能杀掉卡卡西灭口，那么现在也只能故意说这样的话来误导他相信这些年自己都是靠着换金所的赏金过活的流浪忍者了吧。

说罢没有等卡卡西反应他就用神威将自己抹掉了。

"带土...." 卡卡西的声音没有挽留住他。

\------------------------------  
带土是真的不得不走，佐助还在晓不说，马上要召开的五影会谈他也必须有所准备....还有黑绝最近越来越不老实了，事情实在是太多....他已经在卡卡西这里耽搁了不少时间。

可是接下来的日子他却还是不得不每天抽时间去卡卡西那里-卡卡西还瘫在床上自己吃饭都费劲，好不容易失而复得他现在不可能把卡卡西交给别的任何人。

然而只有他自己知道，最近一段日子其实是自从神无毗之后他最开心的一段日子了-过去十七年里的他一直都是谁也不是的男人，走在世界的黑暗面，被绝望和孤独包围着，痛苦的背负着一切，向着他所认为的唯一的真实披荆斩棘。

可是...可是啊，旗木卡卡西好像却有那样的魔力，好像他只是那样呆在那里就能让被他抛弃了十多年的，属于宇智波带土的部分死灰复燃。

那样脆弱的，变成了omega的卡卡西和小时候的小天才一点也不一样，他会乖乖的让他抱在怀里喂粥，会小心翼翼的抓着他的手，会冲着他温柔的笑。可就是这样的卡卡西，会动会笑，活生生的，能和他讲他们的过去的卡卡西，在他眼里确实前所未有的真实。

他还记得那个晚上-知道了卡卡西已经死去，抱着那还没有复苏的没有意识的克隆体时自己的绝望。琳死去那一夜的绝望仿佛重演，不，甚至还要在那之上。琳死去的时候他还能对这个世界感到失望，暴躁的用武力对这个世界发泄他的不满。

可等到轮到了卡卡西的时候，巨大的悲伤和绝望感已经让他连发泄不满都觉得没有意义了。

也是这个时候他才真正的意识到，卡卡西在他心目中的重要性是在月之眼之上的。因为....

说着卡卡西是赝品，说着真实的卡卡西在月之眼的世界里会获得幸福的他却在失去了他的时候感到了真真切切的绝望。

一直以来他告诉自己这个虚假的世界上的一切都无所谓了，但是到了真的失去了卡卡西的时候，他却终于意识到了自己真正的想法。

根本不是这样的，卡卡西只有这么一个，没了就是没了。这么多年，明明知道双眼神威多么重要却也不去把眼睛拿回来也是因为这个。

\------------------------------  
平静的日子过的很快，一向是个天才，学什么都很快的卡卡西渐渐的熟悉了新身体，慢慢的可以自己吃饭，可以下床了。

这天带土来的时候，卡卡西正在做俯卧撑。见他出现，卡卡西从地上爬了起来。

"开始复健了?" 带土看他汗流浃背的，递了一条毛巾给他。

"是，" 卡卡西接了过来擦了擦额头上的汗，对着他笑了笑，"真是赶不上以前，之前一指禅俯卧撑都可以轻轻松松做二百个呢。"

听到这句话带土沉默了。

看着眼前的卡卡西，他又想起了卡卡西"死"前他们见的最后一面。

和追击鼬与佐助的卡卡西的相遇，那个时候的那个他还是beta....那个沉着冷静的指挥着队伍，用属于他的写轮眼看着他的卡卡西....

面前变成omega的卡卡西表面上和以前没什么不同，似乎只是少了疤没了写轮眼-卡卡西坚决拒绝了再次拿走他的眼睛。

可是果然还是不一样了吧，他心里闷闷的，看着眼前人的微笑，不禁觉得有些刺目，沉默了很久最后他还是开口说道，

"你就不会对这个世界-这个世界对你做的感到愤怒吗？你的骄傲，你的自信，你最重要的人，你努力那么多年苦修换来的身体和能力，这虚假的世界一件件全部给夺走。甚至....被恶毒的诱导分化成一个omega方便控制....你....你怎么会还笑的出来呢？"

"因为啊...." 听到这话卡卡西收起了笑容，却没有低头，而是抬手抚上了带土带着疤的脸颊，"这世界把你送了回来....就是让我用所有的一切换.....我都是心甘情愿的啊，带土。"

"而现在....还能这样活着见到你，还能剩点什么，说真的，我....很满足了。"

"卡卡西! " 

又是这样，总是这样，面前这个人一直都是这样，不管这个世界对他做什么事情，他都仿佛不会痛一样的把伤口藏起来，然后默默的承受起来，调低自己的期望，又这样-像现在这样微笑的面对着世界。

就是因为这样....就是因为这样他才只能把希望寄托在月之眼上面啊。

"变成omega....也没什么的，有抑制剂我还也还可以做个beta吧。" 卡卡西还在继续说着。

"怎么会一样? 万一被标记! 你知不知道alpha可以对完全标记的omega控制到什么程度?" 带土真的觉得自己听够了。

"那....如果不嫌弃的话，你把我完全标记了吧。带土的话....就没关系了吧，" 卡卡西一脸平静的说出了这句话，然后又对他笑了笑，"可以帮我这个忙吧？"


	5. Chapter 5

"你在说什么啊？" 带土完全没有想到卡卡西会来这么一句。明明他说那些话的本意是让卡卡西认清这个世界残忍而不可接受的现实啊。

可是....这个稻草人一样的家伙，怎么就又那样的接受了现实呢？照单全收甚至开始顺着思路考虑应对的方法。

太卑微了，太软弱了，带土想。

明明，他明明原本拥有父亲，拥有水门班，拥有最适合做忍者的beta性别和天赋。他原本拥有那么多的，怎么能在这世界残忍的一件接一件的夺走之后不想着夺回来却为那么一点点的失而复得就开心满足了呢？

他又把omega的完全标记当成什么了啊？这可是一辈子的事啊。

说到底....他为了卡卡西变成omega的事情心疼着急半天，他本人居然都无所谓的吗？

"Alpha可以标记多个omega的吧，除了完全标记的一次.....之后我都可以用抑制剂吧，" 卡卡西还在说道，"不会耽误带土你的。"

"这可是永久标记! " 带土觉得自己又要抓狂了，"你到底明不明白永久标记是怎么完成的啊？可不是咬个脖子就可以了的。"

"嘛，作为忍者这种事我还是知道的。" 卡卡西摸了摸头，"omega的话.....带土应该是喜欢的吧，所以那种事情也....."

"不可以! " 带土打断了他。他觉得脑袋里面乱糟糟的，连他自己都搞不清楚自己究竟在想些什么。

也许他只是觉得，卡卡西应该要更珍惜自己才对吧。他们不可以以这种关系，因为这种理由就随意的结合吧。

标记卡卡西，用信息素控制他，让他留下来，陪着他迎接新世界，让那含笑的眸子从此只能看着自己，这样的可能性不可谓不诱人。

可是，卡卡西应该是那个....他仰望的小天才，他该是自由的，不必被任何东西束缚的，该无忧无虑的施展他的才华。

他不该是世人眼中那些被标记了就不得不一辈子屈从于本能，依附服从于alpha的omega。

这个世界对卡卡西做的那些事情，被保护的人利用，恶毒的让他变成一个omega，从已经安眠的净土被拉回这充满恶意的世界....在认清了眼前的卡卡西是唯一的，真实的这现在，带土无论如何也不想成为这虚假世界的帮凶。

"我...." 他想解释两句却忽然不知道该从何开口了。

卡卡西似乎看出了他的为难，他低下了头沉默了一会儿，然后就又抬起头笑眯眯的了。

"没关系的，玩笑而已，带土你不用放在心上。"

\------------------------------  
晚饭后趁着天还没有完全暗下去，带土叫上了卡卡西出门散步。

他安置卡卡西的落脚处在水之国的一个小小村庄，生活在这里的大多都是平民，没有什么忍者。

此时正是秋收的时节，村子里到处是金黄色的麦田，随着风的吹动发出了沙沙的轻响。

带土偏过头去看身边的人。

过去十七年，卡卡西早就已经变得不复当年咄咄逼人的小天才的样子了。

他曾无数次看到过这个人沉默而失魂落魄的站在慰灵碑前的样子，也曾一度觉得那样的他是虚假的。

可是这个重生的，和他并肩而行的卡卡西不一样。他眉宇间带着浅笑，夕阳的余晖映在他的身上仿佛也给他那银白色的发丝镀上了金边。

看他停下步子，卡卡西转过身来，从带土的角度看过去，他仿佛在发着光一样。

我不能再失去他了，带土想。

这一次....一定要好好的保护好他啊。

最后他们在河边坐了下来，看着夕阳下荡漾着淡淡波纹的河面，带土忍不住想起了什么都还没有发生的小时候，也是这样的河边，他偷偷的看着卡卡西钓着鱼，从黄昏看到日落。然后跟着他一路到他家里，和琳一起吃着他做的可爱煎鱼有说有笑。

可是....现在琳却不在了。

是啊....过去有多好，现在就有多么惨淡。

"如果有挽回一切的机会....卡卡西你会怎么做?" 最后他这样问道。

和他有着同样痛苦的卡卡西，应该是这世界上最理解他的人。过去的十七年里，他幻想过无数次如果一切摆在卡卡西面前，他会露出怎样的表情。

而现在，答案被摆在了他的眼前。

银发的男人收起了笑容，愧疚又一次爬上了他的脸，他像被刺伤了一样团起身子抱住了膝盖。

"我...." 他低下头避开了带土的视线，"如果有可能的话，我宁愿用自己去把你和琳换回来的。"

"你! " 没想到会听到这么一个回答，带土皱紧了眉头。他想要说点什么却被卡卡西打断了。

"可是带土，过去的已经过去了，失去的回不来了啊，这才是现实，我们必须得接受。" 他终于抬起头看带土了。

又是那个表情，慰灵碑前的那个表情。带土咬了咬牙。

"带土你还活着....你还有未来。" 卡卡西深深的看了他一眼，"你怎样报复我都没有关系，这些年在外面流浪...你一定过得不好吧。真的....就不能回去吗？"

"是你想回木叶吧？" 带土站了起来，居高临下的看着他，"你的身体也好了，能动了就又想回木叶了?" 

"带土..."

"你敢说你没这么想过吗？" 

卡卡西沉默着，好久没有回答他。

"为了木叶已经拼掉了一条命，才刚刚缓过来一点就要回去拼掉第二条。卡卡西，你可真是个大圣人。"

"带土，我...." 

"别跟我说你的那堆不得不的牺牲僻理由，然后告诉我这就是现实。"

"如果这就是现实，" 带土恶狠狠的脱口而出，"我绝对无法接受。"

\------------------------------  
最终他们沉默着走回了小屋。

晚上带土还是留了下来。卡卡西还没有恢复下不了床的时候，他经常留下来过夜，一方面是担心卡卡西半夜会有什么需要，另一方面....自佩恩事件之后，他就总是做噩梦，梦到卡卡西没有回来，真的抛下他死掉了。

只有亲眼看着卡卡西，在活生生的卡卡西身边他才能睡一个好觉。

他那样做了，卡卡西也从未表达过什么意见。毕竟少年时代作为队友同榻过很多次的他们就算分隔了十七年也还是不会为同榻而不适的。

可是今晚，不像往常一样面对面的听着对方呼吸入眠，带土翻过了身，背对着对方。

黑暗中他盯着房间的门看了很久很久。这还是来到这里之后第一次，他明明在卡卡西身边，却无法入眠。

他也想不清楚自己到底在想些什么。因为卡卡西固执于接受这虚假世界的惨淡现实吗？还是说因为他又想离开自己回到木叶呢？

背后悉悉索索的声音让他知道他的同寝人恐怕也没有睡着。卡卡西又在想什么呢？怎么说服自己让自己跟着他回木叶去吗？

早该想到的，带土想。度过最早生活都不能自理的阶段，一旦身体恢复一点点，能跑能跳了，那个人就一定会想要回木叶的。

毕竟他永远是那样，顾全大局，冷静的分析做出最适合的，最优选择。

而自己这边.....天天往这里跑黑绝已经开始起疑了，明天还要一大早赶回去。

该怎么办呢？难道真的放他回木叶吗？可是....现在没有写轮眼，查克拉不知道才恢复了几成的卡卡西....真的让他一个人回木叶也太危险了。

他心里仿佛有很多种想法，却怎么都想不出一个两全之策。

到了最后带土自暴自弃的想到，倒不如就直接利用Alpha对Omega的优势把他永久标记了，永远留在自己身边算了....

就算知道了我真正在做的事情之后他会恨我...

各种思绪纷纷扰扰，带土就这样模模糊糊的进入了梦乡。

第二天卡卡西醒来的时候带土已经不在了。

卡卡西看着空空的另一半床榻发了一会儿呆，最终还是决定先下床做点东西吃。

可就在他穿好衣服，下床走到了厨房的时候。

脑海中忽然浮现出了违和的，不属于他的陌生声音。

"遮好左眼，到河流尽头的森林来。"

\------------------------------  
对不起，拖了好久才更。主要是这篇我原本的想法....我的手它不答应我那么写，已经完全脱纲了，于是我只能连夜大修大纲。等这篇完结了我一定要把原本的大纲发出来给你们看看我的手是怎么把一篇文魔改到亲妈都不认识的。


	6. Chapter 6

脑海中传来的陌生声音让卡卡西一阵恶寒。想起之前带土说的，团藏在他这个新身体上留下过傀儡咒印的事，他赶紧试着动了动手脚，发现身体没有被控制的迹象终于松了一口气。

等等，傀儡符咒要激活是有距离限制的，这说明....团藏的手下....根部的人已经在附近了吗？

可是这里远在水之国，他们又是怎么知道自己的位置的? 难道....想到这里他背后一凉。

卡卡西皱了皱眉，带土那么多年没有回过木叶不可能是他将自己的行踪透露出去的。可是除此之外的可能性.....

确乎无疑就是那个答案了....卡卡西拧着眉闭了闭眼。

他们可以定位自己。

卡卡西几乎在同时想到了一件让他恐惧万分的事情。

他们能定位到多细致的距离?这里....这个小屋是不是已经暴露了?

这个猜测让他瞬间惊起一身冷汗。

虽然嘴上说着想要带土回去木叶，可他也知道，失踪这么多年在外面流浪的带土要回去何其困难。

按照带土的说法，现在的木叶-纲手大人陷入昏迷至今未醒，整个木叶由以团藏为首的长老团调配。虽然因为根部在佩恩之战的所作所为团藏无法立即就任六代目，但是现在他掌控下的木叶...恐怕别说回去，带土一旦被发现就会直接被判作叛忍吧。

如果许久不见自己依令行事，他们找到这个小屋又正好遇到回来的带土.....

不行....不能让他们发现带土。卡卡西几乎是立刻就得出了这个结论。

就算带土曾经成功把自己从团藏手里夺出来，可谁知道里面有几分是因为有心算无心。现在自己成了一个人形雷达，不管带土的时空间忍术多么强大，他总不能拿带土去冒险。

再说....带土一直在强调，他不想回木叶的不是吗？他嘴上说着想要带土回去，可是....如果不可能以英雄的身份回去木叶....那么，是不是真的让带土自由自在的做他的流浪忍者反而更好一些呢？

而在这之外还有木叶的现状。就像带土说的...自己确实是放心不下木叶的。团藏能想到控制自己成为傀儡火影这种事，也肯定可以为了权势做出更可怕的事情来，鸣人小樱他们还在木叶，无论如何都不可能不担心啊。

各种想法纷纷扰扰，卡卡西强迫自己冷静下来。

对，首先，无论如何得先离开这里，如果还没暴露就一定不能让带土的这个落脚点被根部的人发现。

他以最快速度给带土留了封信交代了一下情况和之后联系他的方式，把它放在了那个带土怎么都不肯带走的封印着写轮眼的卷轴旁边，然后打开了阵法藏好。

这样就好了，应该只有带土会发现并可以打开。

然后.....

\------------------------------  
森林里。

"你确定是在这一带?" 大和皱着眉问道。

"是，追踪符咒就是这样显示的。" 叫做乙的根部冷冰冰的这样说道。

又是这样的回答。大和没有再追问却把眉头皱得更紧了。

追踪符咒，作为曾经根部的一员，大和见过太多团藏的手段了。可他怎么也没想到卡卡西前辈身上竟也会被留下了这种东西。

卡卡西前辈和团藏的矛盾由来已久，还有一部分是自己的原因。到底是什么时候....

"到底靠不靠谱啊我说，" 听到他们的谈话，刚刚站在树上眺望的鸣人跳了下来，也站到了他们身边，"你一会儿说卡卡西老师在火之国东南边境，一会儿又说他在水之国的。"

"咒印就是这样显示的，" 叫做"乙"的根部转过头来看了他一眼，"或许抓走他的人拥有时空间能力，所以才能够做到这么快转移。"

说到这里他略蹙了蹙眉头，团藏大人说过，毕竟是活生生的人，就算是没有自我意识的克隆体也是有灵智的，这也是他们有自信让这个旗木卡卡西的克隆体当傀儡火影而不会暴露的本钱。

可是如果抓走他的人很强大，那灵智真的足以让他摆脱对方按照命令来找自己吗？

不过不管怎么样，傀儡符激活成功了总算一件好事。就算真的得主动去找敌人，这不是还有九尾人柱力吗？

"说到底那个追踪符..." 鸣人气不过他的态度，一句他看不过很久的话脱口而出。

"鸣人!"

鸣人说了一半就被大和打断了。

他们并不是没有想过这一切可能都只是调虎离山的阴谋。

现在的木叶，由于五代目火影昏迷，大名已经来到村子和长老团商议认命新的火影。团藏的势力对长老团以及火之国高层都有所渗透，可是佩恩一战伤亡实在惨烈，民愤根本没有办法被压下去。

要不是团藏和根部在佩恩袭村事件上的不作为使太多人不满，再加上以鸣人为首的一批在佩恩一战上立功者的坚决反对，团藏恐怕早就已经上任了，才不会是此时的僵持。

而这个时候将鸣人调走，美其名曰去救援重伤中被敌人抓走的准六代目火影旗木卡卡西，实则为了调虎离山趁机打压他们拿下火影之位也不是不可能的。

毕竟鸣人抵达战场的时候就已经感觉不到卡卡西的查克拉了。

再加上他打探到的情报，暗部的人和医护队都有人说卡卡西在四战被抬下来的时候就已经没气了，所谓的重伤通告，被选为准六代目，救援行动，现在的一切很有可能都不过是团藏和根部拖延时间的诡计罢了。

可是....

"那可是卡卡西老师啊！" 鸣人咬着牙。刚刚失去了自来也的少年无论如何都不能接受再失去第二位师长了，"丁次说了，他离开的时候卡卡西老师还活着。万一....万一只是他当时重伤又耗空查克拉假死呢？"

"就算是万分之一的机会我们也要去救他啊！" 少年坚毅的神情一如既往。

"这就是我的忍道。"

他想的自然也是一样。

\------------------------------  
鸣人和大和都没有想到卡卡西真的会出现。而且是以这样简单而平和的方式：

他就那样，平静的插着兜从树林里走了出来。

"哟。" 如往常一般耷拉着死鱼眼挡着左眼的银发男人仿佛午后散步一般日常的和他们打着招呼。

"卡卡西老师! " 一向感情外放的少年率先迎了上去。

"鸣人! " 看到鸣人如此鲁莽的操作，大和有点担心。

"我感应过了，确实是卡卡西老师的查克拉啊我说。"

"是他没错。" 戴着面具的根部也走到了他近前，转了几圈又看了看，过了一会儿才说道。

"嗯。" 卡卡西任鸣人抱住他，边抬起头也看了根部一眼，过了一会儿才轻轻推开了鸣人，开口道，

"我刚刚趁敌人不备逃了出来，感觉到你们查克拉就过来了，看来是多亏了当年其他暗部任务里留下追踪符的福啊，你们才得以找过来。"

然后他们便听了一出晓组织成员趁乱摸鱼图谋写轮眼，却被卡卡西趁其不备逃走的好戏。

"不愧是你啊卡卡西老师我说! " 鸣人高兴道。"我就说嘛，卡卡西老师是不会死的。"

卡卡西只是抬头冲他笑笑。

因为急着赶回木叶，他们晚上就在森林里休息。

看着漫天繁星，大和思索着今天发生过的事情。

那真的是卡卡西前辈吗？嗯，从气息上，查克拉上，那确实是他没有错。可是....那种微妙的别扭感觉是怎么回事? 而且按照卡卡西前辈的说法他是知道自己被打上那种被根部掌控的符的，这又怎么可能呢？

一道黑影飞过，他认出了那是根部的信鸽。

跟团藏随时汇报他们的行程啊。这一点让大和更加烦闷了。

根本睡不着了，他于是起身走到了河边坐下思考起了现状。

就在他胡思乱想的时候，一只手拍了拍他的肩。

他偏过头看过去，月光下，那头银白色的头发格外显眼。

卡卡西正将右手食指放在嘴唇上，示意他不要出声，又做出了一个当年卡卡西还在暗部时使用的，根部绝无可能知道的手势。

\------------------------------  
这一章我快写吐了😂对不起堍让你下线了，下章会好好补偿给你的!(如果没有爆字数确实写到了那个情节的话)


	7. Chapter 7

"他们给你打了傀儡咒印?!" 被卡卡西说的话吓了一跳，大和脱口而出。

"嘘!" 卡卡西赶快捂住了他的嘴，然后压低声音继续说道，"咒印已经失效了，现在只是还能接收到他们传递来的命令罢了，别担心。"

听到这话，又想起卡卡西之前跟他打的手势，大和这才松了口气。

"总之，前辈你还活太好了，" 他不禁红了眼眶，"暗部和医疗班的人都说你已经....我们也差点以为那是真的了。能再这样见到你，真的....太好了!"

又一次从别人口中确认到自己已经死过一次的事实，卡卡西看着这样的大和忽然有点恍惚的感觉。

暗部和医疗班说的是真的，他确实在那次战斗里死过一次，现在用的这个身体不过是刚刚造出来的omega克隆体，他们之所以发现不了不过是因为大和是beta，鸣人还没有分化。

三个来接他的人只有那个根部的乙是能够察觉信息素的alpha，卡卡西想过，如果不是带土给他做了临时标记，失效前无法再接受新的标记，如果他真的只是一个没有自我意识的克隆体omega的话，也许他会被那个alpha直接标记吧。这应该都是计划好的。

又被带土救了一次啊....他自嘲的笑了笑，十多年过去了，还是个只能等着别人救的废物，只希望这次不要给带土添麻烦了。

"现在木叶情况怎么样?" 暂时把想法压了下去，卡卡西回过头来问道。现在最紧迫的还是木叶的情况。

"我也正想和前辈商量这件事，" 听他问到这个，大和也严肃了起来，"纲手大人还在昏迷，火影之位空悬，我们离开之前火之国大名一行就已经来到木叶了。刚刚看到了根部的信鸽，恐怕团藏那边已经知道了这边的事情，开始下一步的布局了。"

那个信鸽恐怕是通知团藏自己的状况吧。卡卡西想，如果是这样的话.....确认了自己这个克隆体还在他们掌控之内，恐怕-

"前辈，我们出发前你就已经被确定为准六代目，这次回去恐怕会立刻执行继任仪式吧-大名大人已经在木叶呆了太长时间了。"

"现在想来他们用傀儡符就是想推前辈上位做傀儡火影吧，" 大和愤愤的说，"前辈，我们怎么办?"

"还能怎么办，" 卡卡西反而放松了，他耷拉下了眼睛耸了耸肩，"嘛，团藏让我当火影，那我就当咯。"

"虽说没什么自信把这个火影做的像纲手大人一样好，但总比让团藏当来得好多了你说是不是? "

"大和，我想拜托你帮我做几件事情。"

\------------------------------

不像来时一样饶了路，他们很快就回到了木叶。

不出他所料，果然一回到木叶他便接收到了乙让他打发走大和鸣人然后到根部去的命令。

然后他就见到了团藏。

"你确定符咒的控制没有问题? " 团藏冷冰冰的打量了他一番，开口问道。

"没问题的，一路上都测试过，服从性很好，而且这克隆体的灵智比我们预想的还要高，让他做火影不会被看出来端倪的。" 乙得意的说道。

"那个标记呢？" 卡卡西信息素里面掺着一丝alpha的味道。团藏皱了皱眉。

"那只是个临时标记，可能是掳走他的人做的。" 乙语气轻松，"等过段时间失效了，我们就可以重新打新的上去。就任仪式的时候给他用抑制剂，不会出问题的。"

"这样最好，" 团藏心中隐隐有些不安，可是火影迟迟未定已经拖延了太长时间，火之国那几位大名也已经颇为不满，现在着实没有时间细究一二了。

只剩几日了，等到旗木卡卡西先继任了，他就可以控制着他，成为幕后的真正火影了。长久的隐忍终于到了结束的时刻，他也实在不想再等下去了。

看着面前面无表情，眼神黯淡无光的卡卡西，团藏满意的笑了笑。

"到头来是这么个凄惨的结局啊，旗木卡卡西，要是你当年没有背叛我去给三代卖命该多好? " 

没有人回答他。

继任仪式的一切都合团藏心意，卡卡西老老实实的从大名那里结果火影的兜帽，然后按照他准备的讲稿演说着。

一切都是那么顺利，团藏的嘴角抑制不住的上扬。马上，马上他就能....

继任仪式结束，送走了火之国的大名和高层，团藏迫不及待的带着根部回到火影楼，就想要控制着新上任的傀儡火影下几道他想了很久，却一直无法实现的命令-至少要先把九尾控制起来，不能让他再自由自在的了，然后那个一直被纲手压着的通缉令也....

可是他的美梦没能做多久，在火影楼等着他的是-

纲手一脉的火影直属暗部，九尾人柱力鸣人，还有木叶年轻一辈中坚力量的秋道，奈良，井野，凯等人，都聚集火影室内。

本来不算狭小的房间因为容纳了太多人略显拥挤，而被挡在他们身后的-刚刚上任的旗木卡卡西正看着他，那双眼睛坚毅而深邃，一点没了前日的黯淡无光。

"你们在这里做什么?! " 什么事情脱离了他的掌控，焦虑浸满了团藏的内心，他只能蹙着眉，用这种方式宣泄出来。

"自然是保护火影大人。" 站在最前面的大和冷冰冰的回答他。

让他们离开! 他不信邪的用着傀儡咒印对着卡卡西下着命令。可这一次，一直对符咒百依百顺的卡卡西却没了反应，他只是用着那种看死人的眼神盯着他。

"你，你到底是谁？" 心底发毛，团藏一句话脱口而出。

卡卡西却笑了，"旗木卡卡西啊，不是团藏大人举荐的我吗？大人这么健忘吗？"

"我都按照您的期望回来当火影了，团藏大人是还有什么不满吗？"

\------------------------------

暂时让团藏带着他的下属回了根部，又感谢完今天来帮他镇场的众人，卡卡西终于在大和和鸣人的保护下回到了家里。

回到了熟悉的家里，给自己倒了一杯水，在床边坐了下来，熟悉的环境终于让他不再压抑疲惫，塌下了肩膀。

虽然刚刚在火影室表现出来的是绝对的强势，可是他知道后面还会有无穷无尽的后患等着他去解决。

他能够成功成为火影少不了团藏在背后的推波助澜，而经过火影室的一出剑拔弩张的翻脸之后，这助力都会成为敌人，团藏在木叶的势力，在火之国的势力，无论哪个都不可小觑。

可至少，木叶没有完全落在团藏手上，火之意志还可以继续存续下去，也算万幸了。

还是战斗和研究忍术简单啊，卡卡西疲惫的揉了揉眉心。

可是就算只考虑战力也还是有另一个问题-没有再一次接受写轮眼，无法用出雷切，不，他甚至连查克拉的提炼都还没有恢复正常。这样的他，任何一个根部成员都能轻易的对他下手吧。

他忍不住将头埋进了股间，叹了一口气，闭上了眼睛。带土说的对，他已经几乎失去了一切，他实在是太废物了，到头来还是什么也做不到。

在这安静而熟悉的环境里，低落的情绪又引得他想到了些别的东西。

佩恩之战的那个早上他给窗边的绿植浇了水，给水门班的照片擦过了灰尘，给自己煎了蛋做早饭，甚至锅他都还没有洗-洗涤灵用完了，他打算出门买完回来再刷。

可是那个自己却再回不来了，那个beta的自己已经死了，那相框再等不到那双带着薄茧的，修长的手的擦拭了。这个身体是全新的-没了任何疤痕，所有过往的痕迹都不见了，甚至变成了omega的身性。

这也是他借着这个躯体重回人世之后第一次回家，卡卡西抬头环顾四周，物是人非的苍凉感油然而生。什么都没有变，只有他自己再不是原来的那个自己了。此情此景就算是他这样什么都藏在内心里的人也难以不被触动。

想到这里他忍不住习惯性的摸了摸自己的左眼-在烦恼的时候他经常这样，仿佛带土就在那里，可以给他力量。

可现在那疤痕和那眼睛却已经不在那里了，带土还好好的活着，就在这个世界上，和他活在同一片蓝天下，他们以后还可以见到面。

一想到这里他就忍不住笑了笑。也是到了这个时候他才感觉情绪高了一点。对啊.....至少......带土还活着，还又救了他一次。

然而，没等他放松一会儿，突如其来的袭击便打断了他。

\------------------------------  
他被按着肩膀，按倒在了床上。袭击者动作利落，死死的欺身而上，全面的压制住了他。

根部的突袭?他们打算做到这么明显吗？团藏为了权利连明目张胆谋杀火影都做的出来了?等等....

卡卡西的焦虑在他闻到了熟悉的红豆糕味道时消散了。

"带土。" 他轻声唤出了袭击者的名字。

带土却没有说话，他死死的盯着他看了很久，然后扯下了他的面罩，没多说话，只是凑了上去狠狠的对着他的腺体咬了下去。

"嘶..." 那力道太大，又一下子被灌注了太多富有攻击性的信息素，卡卡西没能抑制住呻吟，发出了声来。

"你都是omega了。" 咬了很久带土才松口，咬着牙说道，"为什么还是要回木叶呢？！"

"你的查克拉能正常提取了吗？你甚至没有自保之力! " 带土说的太急，说到这里他甚至不得不停下来换气。

"一个带着我标记的omega回来能做什么呢?木叶都把你变成这幅样子了! 你还要当火影，还要回到这里-这个该死的村子! "

"带土，我很抱歉...."

"闭嘴! " 带土看上去真的气急了，他完全放开了对信息素的控制。

来自标记了自己的alpha充满攻击性又高浓度的信息素和被注入他身体内部的信息素产生共鸣，压得卡卡西浑身发麻，动弹不得。

"你到底知不知道，omega到底意味着什么? alpha对omega又能控制到什么程度?" 带土还在继续说着。"要不是我给你留的临时标记，他们要是标记了你，你到底知不知道那会是多么可怕的事情?"

"我一直都对你太好了，才会让你有alpha对omega的影响根本不在话下的幻觉。"

"我今天就让你见识见识...."

确实，陌生的压制感让卡卡西几乎失去了对身体的控制，而同时，身为omega的本能在接触到alpha信息素的同时又冲破了抑制剂的作用泛滥成灾了。

那股间黏黏腻腻，浑身燥热难耐的感觉又一次回来了，甚至比之前那次还凶猛的多-他被诱导发情了。卡卡西头皮发麻的想着，这确实是比书上描述的可怕的多的感觉啊....可是....

"可是带土...." 他听到自己的声音带着喘息这样说，"是你的话，我根本就不会拒绝啊。"

他勉力笑了笑，"是你的话，你根本不需要用信息素啊...."

"我早就说过了，" 听到他说这话，带土似乎愣了愣，信息素的压制都停了下来，趁着这一会儿卡卡西取回了身体的控制权，他抱住了带土，"你可以对我做任何事，你随时可以把我完全标记的。"

带土没有说话，他又一次狠狠的咬上了卡卡西的腺体。

\------------------------------  
不行了，这快被我写成起点流政斗爽文了。  
影帝卡西扮猪吃虎，算计团藏在线夺嫡?


	8. Chapter 8

清晨，一缕阳光洒在带土脸上，他眨了眨眼睛，醒了过来。

带土望着陌生的天花板迷茫了两分钟才清醒过来-这里是木叶，他正躺在卡卡西的chua*ng上。

带土抬手挡住了照进他眼里的阳光，皱了皱眉-不管是复健时候的地洞还是那之后曾经居住的雨之国都是阴沉而不见天日的，他都多久没有迎接过这样的清晨了呢？

他怔怔的看着自己沐浴在阳光下的手掌发了一会儿呆。自从佩恩之战失而复得，与卡卡西重逢之后一切都完全的脱离了计划。

这时枕边人无意识的呓语打断了他的思路。他扭过头去看睡在他身旁的人，刚刚被永久标记的omega还在睡梦中没有醒来。

他已经永久标记了卡卡西，卡卡西已经是他的omega了。身旁人身上属于自己的味道再一次提醒了他这一点。

作为精英上忍的卡卡西本不该睡的这样沉，也许是标记和信息素对omega的安抚作用，又或是因为近些天的巨变和奔波让他实在太过疲惫，带土的动作都没有惊醒他。

永久标记卡卡西这种事从来就不在带土的计划中。就算他们现在立场敌对，就算卡卡西被变成了omega，在带土的心里他也该是自由的，他还应该是那个孤傲的小天才，不应该被任何东西束缚的。

可是....一想到卡卡西为了所谓的信念不惜冒着生命危险和被标记被控制的风险也一定要回到这个该死的村子，甚至身体都没恢复好，刚刚勉强能跑能跳就趁着他不在跑掉了，带土就又忍不住对卡卡西，对木叶，还有对这个世界的愤恨了。

连卡卡西自己都不在意这些东西....是了，他自己也说过让自己帮忙做标记这样的话，那么就算不是他，卡卡西也会去找别人的吧。那样的话....还不如我自己来-反正他也说了不是吗？"你随时可以完全标记我的。" 

他根本就不在意吧，被变成omega也好，失去一切也好，被标记也好，只要还能为他的木叶卖命.....带土自嘲的笑了笑，又攥紧了拳头。巴巴的心疼的东西到头来人家根本就不放在心上，那他还在乎个什么呢？

盯着自己攥紧的拳头看了一会儿，带土最终还是无奈的叹了口气把手松开了。总之....标记了就是标记了，就算他现在清醒过来了后悔也没有用。标记又不是可逆的。

并不是没有考虑过卡卡西康复之后该怎么办的，可是....在水之国的那段时间好的像是做梦一样，他总想着，再等一等吧，再这样和他呆一段时间再做决定吧。

说到底他把卡卡西草率的带回来还掉了马就是个错误-谁也想不到卡卡西会在克隆体身上复活。虽然他发自内心的感谢这个奇迹，可是连锁反应的一系列后果还是不得不处理。

然而，在他之前的那么多种想法里也从来没有就这样简单的放他回木叶的选项。在卡卡西为了木叶死过一次之后的现在，他已经无法再相信任何人了，包括卡卡西他自己-他已经绝对无法再承受任何失去卡卡西的可能性了。

很多种想法纷纷扰扰，带土将手枕到了脑后，强迫自己理出一条思路。

首先，刚刚接受标记的omega需要alpha陪在身边提供信息素安抚，不然很容易因为激素失调出现严重的心理问题。至少这段时间里他必须得尽可能多的呆在卡卡西身边。可是卡卡西已经就任火影，他不能把现任火影从木叶直接绑走-他还不想暴露自己。

而同时，卡卡西那个笨蛋这个时候巴巴的回来接手火影这个烂摊子，团藏对他虎视眈眈，卡卡西自己却根本没有自保能力。虽然木叶有很多人站在他这边，可是....佩恩之战的时候他们不还是让他死了? 带土嘲讽的笑了笑。顶什么用呢？

那么难道一直呆在木叶吗？那样的话又要怎样说服黑绝呢? 就算对付斑和黑绝他还有底牌和后手，可是那样玉石俱焚的手段根本就没有意义.....

而在此之上，就算是可以呆在木叶，也还有另一方面的问题需要头疼-他绝不能让卡卡西，让木叶知道自己就是晓组织的boss.....

\------------------------------  
卡卡西醒来的时候，带土已经穿戴整齐的站在床边抱着双臂看着他了。

那居高临下的审视表情让卡卡西心中一阵酸涩。是了....他又在期望什么呢？难道指望着睡一觉带土就会原谅自己-完全标记这码事甚至最早都是自己提出来请求带土帮忙的。他还留在这里等自己醒来而不是直接走掉已经很好了吧。

卡卡西苦笑了一下，撑着一塌糊涂的身体和被扒的乱七八糟的衣服坐了起来。昨晚他直接被按倒在了chua*ng上，连衣服都没有换，完事之后更是因为初次标记累的直接昏睡了过去，连清洗都没有。

"你...." 带土皱了皱眉，看着他有点吃力的整理着身上的衣服，犹豫了片刻还是走上前去帮忙了。

终于把卡卡西收拾干净，抱进了浴缸里面，看着他荧白无暇的身体，带土才开口说道，

"你之前留的字条里面说的，" 带土边揉着他湿漉漉的银发，边问道，"怀疑傀儡符并没有完全失效? "

"是，" 卡卡西放任了带土的动作，"虽然没有强制性，但我还是能听到对方下的命令。"

"而且....他们恐怕有手段能够追踪到我的位置。"

"啧，" 带土皱了皱眉，"他们肯定是在培养克隆体的早期就放入了术式-表皮上的我明明都已经抹掉了。"

"该死的，你们怎么敢对你做这样的事。" 恨意激的带土手上的力道都大了几分。

"不过也多亏了他们我才能再遇到你不是吗？" 卡卡西却笑了笑。将手从水里抬起来想要摸一摸带土的脸。

"所以你就回来木叶送死了?" 带土抓住了他的手按回了水里，一想到卡卡西趁自己不在溜回木叶他就难抑怒气。"你就那么想做这个火影?"

"不是的..... "卡卡西脱口而出。

我从来就没有过这样的志向。卡卡西想。我明明.....我的梦想从来都是看着你成为火影啊.....带土。

"对不起。" 他低下了头，沉思了很久，才又开口说道，"是我自作主张....."

"带土，" 他抬头去看黑发的宇智波，"我想过了.....如果你真的不想回来，我确实不该强求。"

说到这里他苦笑了一下。

"他们现在能够追踪到我的位置，跟在带土你身边的话只会给你带来无尽的麻烦。到现在我已经给你添了够多的麻烦了。接下来....如果你觉得在外面的生活更自在，我想...我确实不应该以自己的意志加在你的想法之上。"

"现在木叶的局势那么混乱，我自己都自顾不暇" 卡卡西偏过头毫无目标的盯着浴室的一点。

明明....十几年来最大的梦想就是能够让带土回来啊，卡卡西在心中叹了口气。  
可是....我只希望他能平平安安，幸福喜乐。我不能....因为一己私欲本末倒置反而去给他添麻烦啊。

"就算是要回村子现在也确实不是什么好时机。" 他勉强着笑了笑，说出了这句话。

"你还知道自顾不暇啊，" 带土听着他说的话，反而更生气了，"让我走? 你还记得我刚刚完全标记了你吗？alpha信息素的需求你打算怎么解决? 发情期呢？"

"嘛，" 卡卡西转回头看着他安慰道，"总会有办法的，抑制剂也好，强撑过去也好，我已经麻烦了带土那么多，不能再强行拉着你跳入这个漩涡了。"

这个家伙根本就没把自己当omega。带土想。可是....我却不能继续放任他这样胡来了，我必须要呆在他身边好好看着他。我实在是....不想再听到一次噩耗了。

"我会留在这里，" 他强硬的用不容拒绝的语气这样说道，"至少初次标记的这段时间我都会留下来呆在你身边。"

"带土...." 卡卡西一时间以为自己听错了，愣愣怔怔的看着他。

"这么看着我干什么啊？" 带土站了起来将浴巾递给了他，"这不是你一直想要的吗-让我回村。"

"你该去火影楼了，我的六代目。"

我不单单只是为了他。对，没错，这也算是卧底木叶收集情报为即将开始的第四次忍界大战做准备。带土这样想着。

"我和你一起去。"

\------------------------------  
这篇真的越来越长了，我一开始可是本打算三章就完结掉的啊😂😂😂现在....现在细纲都到了第14章了。  
这样子下去....我的下个连载什么时候能开


	9. Chapter 9

  
都说新官上任三把火，临危受命新上任的六代目火影虽然没有那么夸张，却也在上任的第一天就带来了重磅新闻。

宇智波带土-木叶第三次忍界大战的英雄，宇智波家族的另一位幸存者，回到了村子担任新任六代目火影的贴身护卫。

宇智波带土这个名字本不能带来什么波澜，可是他的另一重身份-鸢，换金所传说中身法诡测，从未失手的王牌杀手却让整个木叶高层都被惊动了。

他说的什么早年被救下时失去了记忆，恢复了记忆后又听说了宇智波家族的覆灭所以一直不敢回村，这样的说法团藏一个字也不信。

谁不知道旗木卡卡西和宇智波带土的关系? 他的那只眼睛都是宇智波带土给的! 这一定是旗木卡卡西的诡计，团藏想。说不定他早就知道宇智波带土还活着....一直暗中勾结.....

可是偏偏对方连山中一族读取记忆的心转身之术都通过了。

麻烦了啊。团藏恨恨的咬了咬牙，有这么一号人物贴身保护旗木卡卡西，就算他想安排根部按照解决掉卡卡西也办不到了。

带土看着团藏难看的脸色轻蔑的笑了笑。

笑话，区区心转身之术，万花筒写轮眼的幻术就能让对方看到任何他想要的画面。

至于鸢这个身份....他忽悠卡卡西时说的靠换金所任务为生的流浪忍者身份并不是信口开河，他当年行走五大国的时候曾经准备过不少个身份，而鸢就是其中之一，那些事迹也确实是他本人做的。木叶的情报部去查自然不会有任何漏洞。

实际上，到了现在他也还是不知道用这个身份，甚至是曝光出宇智波带土的身份，以此回到木叶是不是正确的选择。

可是，要光明正大的长时间呆在卡卡西身边，这都是必须的...而从结果上来看，他成功震慑住了团藏的小动作。

还有另一方面....

看着身边卡卡西的笑容，带土的心里也不住的有点酸酸的。

终于不再是慰灵碑前那难看的像是要哭出来的笑容了啊。

\------------------------------  
是个人都看得出来今天卡卡西是真的很高兴-止不住上扬的嘴角，弯弯的眼睛，话里话外带着的愉悦气息-连鸣人这样神经大条的人都嘟囔着，"原来卡卡西老师还会露出这样的笑容啊，这么一比较他以前的笑容都像假的一样啊我说。"

站在火影办公室里，带土一阵恍惚。这里曾经是他，少年宇智波带土的梦想。

过去的十七年里，他本早已抛弃了那个成为火影的梦想-连同那个名字-宇智波带土一起。

然而.....短短数周的时间里，他和卡卡西相认，回到了木叶，拿回了他的身份，而现在....站在了这里。

佩恩一战，将卡卡西带回去了之后，他的过去像是冲破了他这十多年来的给自己设下的层层心墙，再一次的抓住了自己。

可是....这都不过是权宜之计和假象而已啊，过不了多久自己就会和整个忍界开战。

他已经不可能真正的回归木叶了，他明明知道的。

月之眼计划进行到现在这个程度难道还有他回头的余地吗？如果他回头，那么....

火影室墙上挂着的四代目的照片这个时候显得格外的扎眼。

如果他在这个时候停下来，那么间接死在他手下的水门老师算什么?血雾之里算什么?晓组织.....长门的死又算什么?

"带土，带土?" 卡卡西带着担忧的声音唤回了他。"怎么了吗？"

看着微蹙着眉，满脸关心的叫着他名字的卡卡西，带土苦涩的笑了笑。

他什么都不知道。带土想。到了那个时候，知道了我做过的一切，明白了我告诉他的全是谎言之后....

他还会用这样的眼神看着我吗？还会像那样对着我笑，为我活着而高兴吗？

只怕，到了那个时候连卡卡西也只会是敌人了吧。不，他们本就是敌人。他现在只是在利用卡卡西窃取着木叶的情报罢了。带土自嘲的笑了笑。

也罢，等到月之眼实现的时候，标记也好，欺骗也好，一切也就都....无所谓了吧。

就让他...也让我，最后再开心这么一阵吧。

\------------------------------  
"关于给你分配公寓的事情，" 当天快要下班的时候，卡卡西问道，"宇智波族地已经荒废很多年了，佩恩之战后又损毁了一大批建筑，最近还在重建，可能想批下来会有点困难，所以先问问你的想法。"

"公寓? 我们不住在一起?" 带土皱了皱眉，他选择这个时候留在木叶的大半原因就是卡卡西需要他的信息素，现在反而说起了分居算怎么一回事？

"带土想和我住在一起吗？" 卡卡西听到他的回答稍稍有点惊讶，却又很快用微笑掩盖住了自己不太自然的表情，"那也没问题的。我本以为你会更想拥有自己的房子-更自由一点。"

"卡卡西，你还记得自己是我的omega吗？" 带土忍不住提醒道，"你需要我的信息素啊，咱们怎么能分开住?"

"嘛，我说了不会麻烦带土来着，白天我们会一直在一起，抑制剂也是有的，带土不需要那么担心，" 卡卡西说到这里稍顿了一下低下了头，过了一会儿才继续说道，"不过带土想和我住的话....那也很好。"

说完这句话他抬起头又笑了笑。

卡卡西到底在想什么啊？带土想。他都无语到不知道该说些什么了。

这个小插曲很快就过去了，晚上带土顺理成章的跟着卡卡西回了家，吃上了久违的卡卡西亲手煎的盐煎秋刀鱼，洗好澡一本满足的上了卡卡西的床，然后-

"开始吧。" 他眼睁睁的看着卡卡西边说着这句话就边开始脱衣服了。

"等等，你等等。" 他制止了对方的动作，"开始什么?好好的睡觉你脱衣服干嘛?"

"你非要和我一起住难道不是为了要.....做? " 卡卡西看起来也很惊讶，"我还以为..."

"以为什么? "带土咬牙切成的问道。

"毕竟带土你也是血气方刚的年纪，标记了omega之后有这方面需求也很正常。" 卡卡西这时候也意识到恐怕自己误会了什么，说话声音越来越小，"虽然我....原本是个beta，带土你喜欢的也不是我。不过至少现在这个身体是omega的，这方面还派的上用场吧。"

也是理所当然会这样想的吧，卡卡西默默的想。带土之前明明那么抗拒回村，却在标记了他之后忽然决定回来，还坚定的要和他住在一起。明明之前十七年都没有理会过他的.....怎么也不可能是因为他旗木卡卡西这个人吧。杀死了琳的自己怎么可能被带土原谅呢？他是很有自知之明的。

那么，也就只能是因为他变成omega的身性了啊。

刚想到这点的时候其实卡卡西还是有点难过的，毕竟他骨子里还是那个骄傲的小天才。可是....自己费劲口舌，在慰灵碑前蹉跎了那么多年都办不到的事情，变成了omega的自己只是睡了一觉，被标记了一下就办到了.....

然而，就算是这样.....如果说用这个就能留住带土，如果带土想要的就是这个的话，那么....又有什么不行的呢？反而是该庆幸自己还能对带土派上什么用场吧？

可是现在看带土似乎也并不是这个意思。如果带土连这个都不要......那么他就什么能给带土的都没有了啊。卡卡西有点沮丧的想。

带土死死的盯着卡卡西试图搞明白面前这个人到底在想什么。他怎么也想不明白面前的人是怎么脑补到那么奇怪的方向去的，他就这么像精虫上脑吗？

明明....明明自从卡卡西变成了omega他都快要心疼死了，又怎么会去强迫他做这种事?

可是卡卡西自从被他阻止了动作就一直低着头，他也看不清他的表情更搞不清楚这个人在想些什么。

最终，带土无奈的叹了一口气。凑了过去帮卡卡西把睡衣重新穿好。然后抱着他躺了下来，放出了信息素安抚。

"我从来....没有那么想过你，你别多想了，好好的睡吧。"

"嗯。" 感觉到怀里的人听到他的话先是僵了一下，随即才在信息素的安抚下放松了下来，小声的说出了这个字。

带土闭上了眼睛，抱着自己的omega进入了梦乡。

\------------------------------  
所以，你们会觉得这个卡西是情话大王的本质是这个卡根本就没把自己当omega，他完全没有带入到omega的角色里面去，还觉得自己是beta，就算壳子变omega了，只要用了抑制剂就还是可以都像原来一样。所以才会觉得标记根本无所谓😂土哥跟他说标记的控制作用他也只是认真的思考觉得这确实是个隐患。  
而也正因为这个错误的自我认知，他根本没有把完全标记和doi当做人生大事。他还抱着那种哎呀我是omega的身体了，可以给带土爽爽真好啊，这样的想法。  
土哥则是一直在心疼卡西一个性子那么高傲的人一夕变成omega怎么受得了，想让他过的舒坦点，尽量不要受到这个性别或是标记的束缚。又看着他那么不注意，都变成omega了还跑到狼窝虎穴里面去差点被标记，天天看着心惊胆战的，最后受不了还是自己给标记了在身边看着他安心。  
结果就是两个人想的完全不在一个频道😂聊的更完全驴唇不对马嘴。这么想想堍真的好心累。


	10. Chapter 10

回到木叶，作为火影直属暗部呆在卡卡西身边转眼间已经快一个月了。

这段时间的生活让带土不禁有点恍惚。

神无毗桥之后他并不是没有回过木叶的，可是那样偷偷摸摸的站在阴影里面和这样光明正大的生活在阳光下，站在卡卡西身边总还是不一样的感觉。

就算他离开这里的时间已经远长于在这里生活的时间，可曾经熟悉的村子，曾经熟悉的生活，曾经熟悉的人还是不住的让他回想起了还是个小男孩的自己。

相比起来，作为宇智波斑，作为阿飞在忍界为月之眼奔走的那十多年倒更像是一个梦了....

"带土，带土?" 卡卡西的声音将他从思绪中拉了回来。

"嗯? 你说什么? 抱歉，刚刚在想事情。" 

"哦，这样啊。" 卡卡西又对着他笑了。回村之后这个家伙对他是越来越没有底线了，别说火影的架子了，带土怀疑自己对他做任何事卡卡西都不会拒绝。

"只是想问问你，带土你....还想要做火影吗？" 卡卡西将双肘交叠放在桌上，偏过头来看着他问道，"毕竟这是你小时候最大的梦想不是吗？"

"哼，" 带土冷哼了一声，"那种幼稚的梦想也就你还会记着。我早就不想做火影了。"

"再说，木叶也不可能让一个出走十多年的人当上火影。"

"嘛，总是有办法的。带土你本身就是三战的英雄，现在又是我最信任的直属暗部，这样下去在暗部待几年，再去做指导上忍积累些经验人望，成为火影也不是不可能的啊。" 卡卡西还是笑眯眯的看着他。

听到卡卡西说出"最信任"这三个字，带土忽然觉得心里特别不是滋味，喉咙里更是像塞了团棉花什么都说不出来。

只要计划继续进行下去他就迟早会辜负他的，带土想。

最终他只是这样看了卡卡西好一会儿，什么也没能说出口。

"那样的话，等我退下来，你继任做火影，我给你当顾问，" 卡卡西没有在意他近乎冷漠的反应，继续描绘着，"我们可以一起把珍惜同伴的信念传给下一代。"

"那种东西我早就无所谓了，" 带土忍不住说道，"木叶也好，忍界也好，都已经烂透了，这也是我从没有想过要回来的原因。"

"木叶确实有腐朽的地方，" 卡卡西点了点头，在暗部待过十多年的他自己就经历过不少，"但是正是因为这样我们才要去努力改变它。"

"带土，有你在，我有信心的。"

"不如说，" 说到这里卡卡西又笑了，"在我心目中，你一直都是能够成为火影，改变这一切的那个英雄。"

\------------------------------  
虽然嘴上说着早就放弃了做火影的梦想，对木叶，对五大国的黑暗与人性都早就麻木了，厌倦了，绝望了。

可是....这样子生活在木叶，听着卡卡西这样近乎表白的描绘着未来的样子，带土却不由自主的开始想，如果....如果当年斑死去之后他选择了另一条路，如果他早早回到了木叶....

是不是卡卡西就不会死，不会被算计成omega，他还会是那个beta精英，还会是那个傲气的小天才?

是不是他就会成为火影，早就和卡卡西一起....改变了这个村子了呢？

如果是他和卡卡西一起的话，也许真的能从根源，从制度上改变它吧。

真是的，怎么....明明都到了这个时候了，却还是会动摇啊。带土忍不住叹了口气。

他完全无法否认，从佩恩一战，卡卡西死过一次开始，对于月之眼计划他就再不是那么坚定了。

他永远也忘不了失去卡卡西时的绝望-也是那时他才意识到，假的只能是假的，永远不可能替代真的。

可是这个世界真的发生过太多让他悔恨，让他绝望，让他无法接受的事情了。只有否认它摒弃他，只有月之眼能将他从痛苦的深渊里暂时拉出来。

而在这之外还有黑绝和斑在他心脏埋的符咒。

想到这里带土犹豫着抬手轻轻的抚上了自己的右眼。

卡卡西死去的那天，他的眼睛又发生了变化。如果真的要放弃月之眼这或许会成为另一条路，这也是将他对付斑和黑绝的底牌。

可是要付出的代价.....带土叹了一口气，看了看笑着的卡卡西。

再怎么自欺欺人也终究是舍不得离开他的.....他也只能暗自苦笑着庆幸情况还没到不得不走到那一步的地步。

\------------------------------  
这天下班后，他们没有直接而家，而是-

他们去了木叶公墓，去看琳。

将祭品放下，重新站起来走回带土身边的卡卡西垂下了头。

审判的时刻到了。

还在水之国那个小屋的时候带土就说过不是吗？都是因为他让琳死了，都是因为他没有遵守约定，带土才会这么多年不回村的。

如果不是他，琳应该还活着，带土也许早早就和琳结婚了，说不定连孩子都....

哪像现在，只有自己这么一个又老又是从beta半路变成的，一点也不omega的omega。

而他也承诺过了-无论带土怎么报复他都是可以的。

本来就都是我的错。卡卡西想。所以，无论带土打他，骂他，甚至杀了他，他都毫无怨言。

然而都没有。带土对他非常好-照顾他，帮他度过发情期，甚至还回村了。琳的事情更一次都没有提过。

可越是这样，这件事就越像是定时炸弹，让他惴惴不安。

到了今天，来到了这里，他却反而轻松了。终于到了清算的时候了啊。卡卡西想。

站在他身旁的带土却想的是完全不同的事情。

琳，我陪着卡卡西回来了。他在心里默默的对琳说着。

对不起，这么多年过去了...到了现在才能光明正大的来看看你。

这些年我做的事情，月之眼也好，晓也好，说来你恐怕也不会爱听，恐怕也不会支持我的吧。我们还是说说卡卡西吧。

卡卡西....也死过了一次，虽然万幸回来了甚至还当上了火影，以后的人生却只能作为omega活下去了。

琳你也会心疼的吧，毕竟他是你当年那么喜欢的人。到头来却只能被我标记....对不起。

他那么好强那么骄傲，虽然这些年看起来变化了很多，变得爱笑温柔不那么扎手了，可是你我都知道，他骨子里的这些都是不会变的-我明白的，他其实从来没有接受过这个性别。

我们水门班兜兜转转都算死过一次了，也只有琳你没有变得面目全非，这样想来.....活着有时候倒真的有可能不如死去。

可是月之眼真的能把完完好好的，真实的我们带回来吗....? 那真的是我，是这个世界想要的吗？

我现在很迷茫，不，应该说是自从回到卡卡西身边开始就一直很迷茫，不知道到现在为止一直在做的事情是不是对的.....我有点后悔了，琳。

卡卡西垂着头站了很久也没有听到带土说什么。他犹豫着抬起头来看，只见带土只是直直的看着琳的墓碑一言不发。

他又低下了头，犹豫着开口又闭上，这样重复了很多次，最后才开口道，

"带土，你....不骂我吗？都是因为我琳才...."

听到他的这句问话，带土这才回过神来抬起头看向他。

"卡卡西...." 他皱了皱眉，转过身来抬手搭在了卡卡西的肩膀上让他抬头看着自己，"你已经....不用再感到愧疚了。"

"琳是自己撞到你的千鸟上的，我都看到了。"

听懂这句话代表的意义之后，十七年前的那个夜晚的悲痛和绝望又一次淹没了他。卡卡西觉得自己又失去了呼吸的能力。他忍不住痛苦般的闭上了眼睛却又强迫自己睁开，颤着声问道，

"带土，你那个时候....."

看着卡卡西几乎要站不住了，带土赶忙松开抓着他的手转而架住他，犹豫了一下最后还是将他拉了过来靠着自己，然后拍着他的背帮他调整呼吸。

"琳是以自己的意志死在你手上的。" 带土放柔了语气，想了想，又放出了自己的信息素安抚卡卡西，帮他冷静下来，"而我....也从没有怪过你。"

"琳肯定也想我们好好的吧。" 带土最后这样说道。"你不要再痛苦下去了，卡卡西。"

这每一句话都暖暖的落在卡卡西心上，温柔的抚慰着他十七年来拉扯得越来越深的伤痕。卡卡西深吸了一口气，止住了酸酸的眼角处就要流出来的泪水。

在愧疚，后悔和绝望的深渊中挣扎了十七年的他，在这么多年后的今天，终于迈出了和自己和解的第一步。

而带土呢？

数日后，当黑绝又一次为了五影会谈宣战事宜来找带土的时候，他是这样回答的，

"暂时先把计划后延吧，根据在木叶呆的这段时期得到的情报，五影会谈恐怕不会是一个好时机。"

"那以后的计划呢？" 黑绝不依不饶。

"最近得到的新情报太多，我要再想想，" 带土不耐烦的揉了揉眉心，"还有，以后不要不打招呼随意出现，被卡卡西发现就麻烦了。"

黑绝默默的看了看他，没有再说话。

以为成功打发走了他的带土错过了他眼底的那一抹阴婺。


	11. Chapter 11

清晨，带土被身边悉悉索索的声音吵醒。他睁开眼，透过窗帘看去-天才蒙蒙亮，现在也还远远没有到卡卡西的上班时间。

枕边人正背对着他，尽管尽量压低了声音却还是让他听出了对方的呼吸急促的厉害。这是怎么了？带土想。

“卡卡西？” 他侧过身把身边的人翻过来揽进了怀里。他好烫，这是指尖触及卡卡西肌肤时带土的第一感觉。

“抱歉，吵醒你啦。” 卡卡西的声音带着往常没有的沙哑和喘息。

指尖的温度似乎并不是错觉，把他翻过来观察之后带土才发现他的脸也红的厉害。加上空气中越来越浓烈的信息素，带土怎么还不明白发生了什么。

“我本来-打算等反应小一点之后去拿抑制剂的，” 卡卡西还在解释着，“没想到还是吵醒你了，抱歉。”

听到他的话带土皱了皱眉，“不是说了少用抑制剂？那种东西是能抑制的了一时的发情期，但是用多了会让你激素紊乱造成严重的心理甚至生理问题的。” 

说着他边放出信息素边对着卡卡西的腺体咬了下去，“而且我在这里你用什么抑制剂？”

“也没办法，我毕竟是忍者，是火影啊，” 卡卡西在腺体被再次刺破的时候忍不住漏出了一点呻吟，“要是放任发情期的虚弱-我总不能每次都请假。而且-总是麻烦你也不好。”

带土无语的看着他，“我都说了我会一直呆在你身边的…..你对我还用这么客气吗？”

不过卡卡西说的确实没错，omega被人歧视，被认为不适合做忍者并不是没有理由的。

身体变得更适合孕育并不是没有代价，他们每个月的发情期都会因为激素水平变得容易疲惫，身体素质下降十分虚弱。

通过腺体注入信息素这种方法在完全标记后虽然还有作用却并没有办法帮助omega短时间脱离发情期的折磨。

至于快速脱离发情期的方法-除了卡卡西说的用抑制剂完全压制发情期让体内激素快速恢复正常水平之外，用最原始的方法从根本上满足了omega产生发情期的目发情期也就自然而然的结束了。

所以带土并没有很理解卡卡西到底在纠结什么。

“又不是没有快速解决发情期的办法。”带土边说着边开始给自己t*uo起了衣服。

“我还以为….带土你是不想和我 ……做的？” 卡卡西看着他的动作半天才挤出了这么句话来，“你没必要为了我勉强自己。“

“你又是误会了什么啊？“ 带土听到他说这么一句，t*uo衣服的动作都慢了半拍。

“毕竟你上次说……你从没有那么想过我？“ 卡卡西苦笑着说道。这也是理所当然的吧，毕竟自己根本算不得什么正常的omega…..

带土简直要被卡卡西的神逻辑打败了，他几乎抓狂的抓了抓头发，然后自暴自弃的解释道，“我那是担心你啊…..从beta变成omega，从上别人的一方变成被上的一方，没有人能很快接受吧，卡卡西你…..”

“好了好了，无论如何现在的情况没有比这个更好的法子了，抑制剂太伤身体了我是不会让你打的，”

带土觉得自己不能再解释下去了，既然当事人都没觉得有什么他还纠结个什么？而且现在这个气氛实在是不合适继续这个话题，

“现在虽然还早但是离你上班也就几个小时了，我们还是……快点开始吧。”

最终当天早上卡卡西和带土还是迟到了。

\------------------------------

成为火影的卡卡西其实算不上轻松。虽然在人身安全方面有带土24小时贴身保护他，可是在政务上-团藏可不是那种会认命吃瘪的人。

就算木叶的年轻一辈和五代目一派都站在卡卡西一边，但团藏多年把控着木叶，毕竟根基深厚，他的势力不是能轻易动摇的。

再加上佩恩一战木叶刚刚被摧毁过一次，此时正值百废待兴之际，各种重建工作和新政的颁布都需要协调，而得罪透了团藏的卡卡西自然被他针对，过的艰难。

尤其是到了最近，自从收到雷影关于五影会谈的来信，团藏的动作就越来越频繁了。比如今天-

“团藏大人，”卡卡西无奈的耷拉着眼睛，“五影会谈邀请的是我这个火影，随行人员当然是我来挑选吧。“

“还是说团藏大人对我这个火影有什么意见？”

团藏咬牙切齿的看着坐在火影桌前的卡卡西。这个人简直是他的煞星。对上这个人他仿佛就从来没有落到过好。

要不是他通风报信，早上十多年波风水门刚刚去世的时候他就能取代三代目成为火影了。更别提后面试图取他写轮眼不成，还把他从小培养的甲挖跑了-而这一次甚至被反过来利用，亲手把他送上了火影宝座。

他不是没有想过质疑他没有写轮眼，抑或是爆出他的身性来让大家怀疑他的身份。可是旗木卡卡西仿佛看出了他的想法一般，先一步主动和宇智波带土一起让山中一族用心转身之术读取了记忆验明正身。

写轮眼，疤痕和身性对于卡卡西来说都并不是不能解释，贸然爆出来反而会让团藏自己陷入被动局面-毕竟一不小心就会暴露出他克隆卡卡西的事情。搞到最后现在反而是他受掣肘，得打碎银牙往里吞陪着旗木卡卡西一起演戏。

然而这一切隐忍也到尽头了，这一次去五影会谈，只要找到机会用别天神控制三船的话…..

想到这里团藏冷笑了一下，开口说道，

“火影毕竟年轻没有经验，又是刚上任，这么重要的会议理应带上我这个老人从旁提点吧。”

“团藏大人多虑了，”卡卡西将双手交叠撑在下颚，“再怎么说我也是三代目，四代目大人的直属暗部出身，在他们身边呆了近二十年，经验方面还是很有自信的。”

“团藏大人当时推荐我做火影的时候不是也赞扬过这一点吗？”

“五影会谈是重要的外交会议，这次又是头一遭，还是关于人柱力的大事，说不定各国都会有意向联合成立忍联。” 团藏仍冷眼看着他。他从来没有寄希望于说服旗木卡卡西，现在他只是在拖延时间等着-

就在卡卡西要接下一句话的时候，火影室的门被敲响了。

“看来我们来的正是时候。” 来者正是转寝小春和水户门彦。

原来团藏在等的是这个。卡卡西的目光冷了下来。团藏自己作为木叶的顾问和长老并无法强硬的要求火影按照他的想法行事，可是如果是整个长老团的话….

“火影。” 两个顾问目光不善，老一代的他们相较来说自然更加信任团藏，至于卡卡西-才30岁的他在他们心中还太年轻，要不是团藏力排众议他们恐怕还不会同意他的上任，没成想到头来却是团藏和旗木卡卡西先自己闹掰了。

然而事关五影会谈，他们却也不能再坐视不管了。“你毕竟还年轻，团藏作为长老团顾问团的代表随行没有什么不好。”

“既然这样的话，”卡卡西心知他们是铁了心要让团藏出席五影会谈，“那么我这边也有要求。”

“关于佐助的通缉令，你们不可以再向我施压。”

带土站在一边冷眼看着他们的争吵，陷入了沉思。

\------------------------------

当天晚上，带土跟着卡卡西参加了庆祝他成为火影的聚会。

“抱歉啊，卡卡西，都过了这么久了才给你庆祝，“ 他们落座之后，红走了过来。“还有带土，真的好多年没有见了。”

带土对这位旧时同期已经没有什么印象了，只是记得她当时和琳的关系还不错。也就没有说什么。

“嘛，毕竟这几个月重建工作很多，大家也是才轻松一点能喘口气，“卡卡西笑了笑，”你们给我和带土庆祝已经很感激了。“

“倒是你多注意休息，“卡卡西垂眸看了看她这几个月变得瘦削的样子和已经微微凸起的小腹，沉默了一会儿不知道在想什么，最后才又开口说道，”阿斯玛也会希望你好好的。“

“嗯，就算是为了他也….”

“卡卡西，带土！“这个时候凯走了过来，”能再看见你们俩在一块真是青春啊！带土，你能回来真是太好了，你不知道这些年卡卡西…… “

“凯！” 见话风不对，卡卡西赶紧打断了他。

这个从小就总喜欢缠着卡卡西的绿西瓜皮倒是让带土印象深刻，他无可奈何的挑了挑眉。

渐渐的过来给卡卡西道喜的人越来越多，还有不少人给他敬酒，被卡卡西以第二天还有会为由拒绝掉了。

过了好一阵他才终于抽出身来，坐到了沉默了一晚上的带土身边。

“不喜欢这种吵闹的环境吗？”卡卡西开口问道。

“木叶怎样我并不感兴趣。“ 带土没有看他，“这些年，你的朋友不少。”

“别这样说，大家也都惦记着你啊。今天的聚会并不只是庆祝我的就任，更是为了庆祝你回来。”

他们为什么会记着我还不是因为你吗？上了那么多年的坟，就连你暗部的后辈也知道我的大名了吧。

至于今晚，带土清楚的知道卡卡西的想法-他想让他重新融入木叶，不再像浮萍一般没有归宿。

可是他不知道，带土选择回村的唯一理由就仅仅只是卡卡西一个人而已。木叶也好，伙伴也好，他早就无所谓了。

但是此时此刻带土也实在不忍心给卡卡西泼冷水。

他想了想，最终调转了话题，开口道，“五影会谈的事，你真的要带团藏一起去？“

“嗯，顾问团施压没有办法。“说到这事卡卡西也无可奈何的揉了揉眉心，”更头疼的是鸣人也吵着要去。“

“为了见雷影给佐助求情吗？”带土皱了皱眉，还好他推延了宣战的计划，不然五影会谈上九尾送上门来，有黑绝看着他恐怕不得不下手吧……他暂时还不想和卡卡西刀刃相向。

“是啊。” 卡卡西也长叹了一口气。“我总有种不祥的预感。”

“我会保护好你的。”带土这句话脱口而出。

五影会谈最大的变数该是他自己-既然他已经决定了不作妖，那么卡卡西就应该不会遇到太大的麻烦。

而且，有他在身边，卡卡西怎么都不会有事的，这一次，他一定能保护好他的。此时此刻，带土这样坚信着。


	12. Chapter 12

时间过的很快，五影会谈眼看着就要召开了。卡卡西也终于确定下来了出席五影会谈的人选。除了非要跟去的团藏一行人，作为火影编制配备的直属暗部护卫班以及带土，在鸣人百般保证不会添乱，一定服从命令后，他最终同意了第七班的大和，鸣人和小樱随行。

当天早上，两人在家里收拾行李的时候，带土看到卡卡西的手划过装着抑制剂的盒子，没有将它放进行囊中。这样才对嘛，有我这么大一个alpha跟在身边，还要抑制剂做什么？带土满意的笑了笑。可是，满意归满意，正事总还是得提醒这个总是不记得自己是个omega的家伙。

“你…..上次发情期过去已经挺久的了吧，” 带土斟酌着措辞开口，“要是赶上会议的话不太方便吧。用不用我提前….?”

卡卡西闻言抬起头看着他，愣了一会儿垂下眸子，笑着说道，“嘛，没事，应该不会那么快的。“

“如果真的有需要我会说的，谢谢你，带土。“

“是吗？“最近为了准备五影会谈，加班几乎成了卡卡西的日常，看着他日渐疲惫瘦削的脸，带土皱了皱眉，”你还是多注意点身体吧。“

“嗯，”卡卡西应下之后抬眼盯着带土看了看，犹豫着开口，“其实…..” 

带土等了半天也没听到他的后半句，于是开口问道，“怎么了？”

“没什么，不是什么着急的事情，” 卡卡西笑了笑，“等五影会谈结束回来再告诉你吧。”

\------------------------------  
五影会谈开始前，卡卡西带着鸣人私下去找了雷影-为了带上鸣人他着实费了不少功夫，本身按照雷影的提议，随从的数量应该限制在两名，可是团藏靠长老团施压占了一个名额，而带土着实不能信任别的人来保护卡卡西-尤其是鸣人，佩恩之战的时候他完全没能赶得上救下自己的老师。三方的诉求都无可调和，最终卡卡西只能无奈的回了信询问能否带上三人。

然而不出意外的，鸣人放过佐助的请求被雷影狠狠的拒绝了。真是给卡卡西添乱啊，带土不由得叹了口气，早就知道会这样，还不如让鸣人和别人一起在外面等着呢。可是面对卡卡西帮忙开导鸣人的拜托-五影会谈即将开始，卡卡西需要呆在议会大厅，没有办法安慰此时情绪激动的鸣人-他又完全无法拒绝了。

于是，此时带土正无可奈何的站在二层看台听着鸣人絮絮叨叨的念着佐助-自从知道了带土也是水门的弟子，鸣人似乎就对他产生了莫名的好感和亲近之心，总缠着他讲各种四代目当年的事迹。

真是的，带土想。就这么把九尾大刺刺的交给他，还真是放心，如果他按照原计划在这里宣战的话，他几乎可以不费吹灰之力的带走九尾人柱力。可是一旦他这样做，卡卡西的立场必将陷入相当被动的局面…..本来他就几乎是在走钢丝了。

想到这里他又想扶额了，从冲动下标记了卡卡西开始，事情一桩桩一件件都开始偏离了原来的轨道，甚至越陷越深了。为了保护卡卡西他选择了恢复宇智波带土的身份回村，可现在这个举动却又反过来让他束手束脚的了。

真的还要继续月之眼计划吗？自那个卡卡西问他还想不想做火影的下午开始这个问题就一直盘桓在他的脑海中去也去不掉。呆在卡卡西身边，呆在木叶，和过去的同期相见交谈，听着卡卡西描绘未来，那样的未来，和卡卡西在一起的阳光下的未来……

带土完全无法否认那样的未来是那样的诱人，那样的….无法舍弃。如果坚持月之眼的话，他必然要和木叶-和卡卡西走向对立，这样的未来不会存在，而就算月之眼成功了，他也将永远的失去这个卡卡西…..想到这里他又想起知道卡卡西死去的那个夜晚了。

各种想法纷纷扰扰，带土叹了口气，重新把注意力集中在了身边的人身上-除了鸣人，团藏也正站在他的身边，他强行跟来五影会谈必有深意，而这十有八九是对卡卡西有害的….好不容易他不打算在五影会谈上作妖了，可不能到头来叫这个老家伙给卡卡西添了乱。

\------------------------------  
一开始一切都和带土预想的一样，五大国针对晓的情况展开了激烈的辩论和互相推诿，三船顺势提出了成立忍联的提议，只是三船提出的将指挥部设立在木叶，成立联合指挥团的提议让带土深深的蹙了蹙眉。

考虑到现在仅剩木叶拥有九尾，再加上还在重建中的木叶能轻松的提供大量空地，将指挥部设立在木叶听上去确实合情合理，而这似乎对于木叶来说也是有好处的的-这意味着比起别国，更多的木叶忍者将负责起忍联事务，获得相应的权力，木叶在忍联也就可以获得更多的话语权。

可是成立联合指挥团，让各村有这方面才能的精英加入进来而非单独指派某个或者几个影成为指挥和统帅，听上去这确实很科学的充分调动了人力资源并且有效的平衡了五大国之间的利益冲突，可是无可争议的，这压缩了影的权力空间。

事实上一旦细想这个提案就能明白真正的受益者会是谁。一旦施行，团藏必定会通过长老团施压，以卡卡西年轻，经验不足，火影事务繁重之类的说法代替他代表木叶加入指挥团，而在木叶-本身他在根部和在其他各部渗透的势力根基就远强于卡卡西这个新上任的火影，到时候恐怕他会将大量自己派系的人打入忍联。而这么一来，虽然卡卡西还是火影，但是在忍联一事上就几乎要被架空了。

为什么三船会说出这么符合团藏利益的话？难道是团藏动了什么手段控制了他？想到这里带土皱着眉看向团藏，打算用写轮眼看看他经脉查克拉的流动印证自己的推测。然而还没等他动手，另一侧雾影村有着白眼的青就先跳出来指着团藏了-果然不止他一个人有所怀疑。“那是止水的眼睛，这绝对没有错！”

“怎，怎么会这样？”这时三船也因为控制解除露出了一副如梦初醒的表情。事情发展到了这个地步已经无法善了，团藏被逼下议会厅后，带土也带着鸣人飞身挡到了卡卡西身前。

然而这个时候，更可怕的事情却发生了，一个他眼熟的不能再眼熟，却绝不应该此时出现在这里的的角色-绝，大刺刺的凭空出现在了会议桌正中央。

“宇智波佐助入侵了哦，他躲在哪里呢？” 白绝充满挑衅意味的说着这句话，转过头来看了看他。

\------------------------------  
怎么会这样？这是怎么回事？黑绝那家伙….背叛他了吗？他说服了佐助？想让佐助来代替他？带土狠狠的咬了咬牙。

不行，不能慌，卡卡西就在他的身后，他必须得保护他。如果黑绝是看透了他的挣扎，想通过这样的方式逼他将月之眼按照原计划进行下去的话，恐怕今天，不论他遂不遂黑绝的心意，黑绝都必然会当着五影的面让他作为晓成员的身份被爆出来，区别只在于主动还是被动。

如果这样进行下去，卡卡西带来的三个人，团藏用别天神控制了三船，自己是晓组织成员，来闯五影会谈的是他的徒弟佐助，而如果身为九尾人柱力的鸣人又被夺走……这一系列惊变将使卡卡西陷入绝对糟糕的局面，就算是火影，被追责要求直接留下也是很有可能的。就算要坦诚身份也不该在这样的时间，这样的场合。他至少得让卡卡西平安回村。

至于带走卡卡西？先不说卡卡西自己的意愿，如果他带卡卡西回晓，背叛了他的黑绝是绝对无法放心的。而不回晓的话…..心脏上的符咒永远像颗定时炸弹，他不能让卡卡西和他一起躲来躲去行走在黑暗里。

不能这样下去，必须得在那之前阻止他们。带土顾不及其他，上前扭断了白绝的脖子，这表明了他的立场-他不会遂黑绝心愿在这五影会谈上宣战，却也让他的行为显眼，让局势变得被动了起来。

“晓组织的人都是不会招供的硬骨头。”带土这样应对着其他人的质疑。他的行为实在太过突兀，这种程度的解释也就是聊胜于无。其他影和随从们都皱起了眉头。

可单单堵住了白绝的嘴却还是并不能放心，这么简单到挑衅的行为…..黑绝必然有后招。如果说黑绝是想要借佐助说出自己的身份抓走鸣人的话…

“带土，你知道什么？“ 卡卡西这时候走到了他的身后，压低了声音开口问道。 

不是“为什么这么做？”“有什么目的？”这样的指责与怀疑，而单单只是这样一句问话。卡卡西的声音有惊疑有担忧，却没有指责和愤怒。

你怎么到了现在还那么相信我啊，卡卡西。带土苦笑了一下，却没有立刻回答他，而是看向了鸣人。作为九尾人柱力，就算是拥有了永恒万花筒的佐助也是不可能轻易打败鸣人的。现在的情况…..如果无论如何都摘不清楚的话就把水搅浑吧。

“佐助的目标是团藏，” 他一字一句的说道，“团藏是覆灭宇智波家族的幕后黑手，佐助来这里的目的恐怕也是为了复仇。”

这句话如平地惊雷，让在场所有人都无法继续保持淡定了。

“带土？” 骤然听到这样劲爆的消息，卡卡西也很吃惊，他睁大了眼睛看着身前的人，“你确定吗？不，这种事情你是从哪里知道的？”

“火影，这是怎么回事？今天木叶是把五影会谈当作戏台子轮番上演好戏吗？” 暴脾气的雷影再也压制不住，带着很冲的口气开口质问道。

“这件事稍后再说。” 带土皱着眉头，“一切都与火影无关，是我们宇智波的事情。” 

就在这个时候，佐助已经战胜了铁之国的武士，进入了会场。

\------------------------------

啊，真的要成政斗流了，好难……我这都是在写些什么啊……这文越写越长，剧情也越来越复杂，盘逻辑真的太难了。有任何逻辑bug剧情bug都一定是我的问题。求轻拍。


	13. Chapter 13

和他想象的不一样，带土拧紧眉毛。原本他以为佐助会是黑绝选中的，指出他身份的那个人。可是没有。佐助的攻击目标一直只有团藏一个人，连看他都没看。

可是这样的话就更加糟糕了啊。如果不是佐助，那么他设想的把一切都栽到宇智波一族的复仇上面去，撇清和卡卡西的关系就行不通了。而且黑绝的后招究竟会是什么….这种敌人在暗我在明的局势可真是糟糕透了….

这个时候五影已经和佐助交起了手来-对这种藐视五影的行为他们是无法容忍的。而鸣人自然不可能坐视佐助被围攻不理，趁着卡卡西发信号让在外面等候的暗部和大和小樱他们过来，他冲了出去加入了战局，而这也使得形势变得更加混乱了起来。

“鸣人！”卡卡西想拦住他让他不要那么冲动却忽然发现身体不受他控制的停下来了。只僵硬了数秒便明白了这是怎么回事，他不敢置信的看向带土。

怎么可能呢？他怎么也想不到有一天带土会真的利用标记控制自己。到了现在他也还是不愿意去相信带土欺骗，利用了自己的可能性。

“你好好的呆在这里。” 带土按着他的手，黑绝还是不见踪影，他已经在思考最坏的打算-随时带卡卡西用神威一起离开，而实现这一点的前提就是他必须确保卡卡西一直在身边，甚至不惜利用标记，这也是没有办法的事情-他绝无可能将至今为止的行为三言两语对卡卡西解释清楚。

真是的，想到这里他皱了皱眉。卡卡西一直不愿意移植回他的眼睛，他又一直固执的拒绝收回，最终封印着左眼的那个卷轴至今都还在卡卡西家的强力结界里面。

要是卡卡西有他的左眼，哪里还用得着他带着卡卡西进入神威？卡卡西自己就会是神威的另一个主人，他也就再不用担心他的安危了。

自从被揭露用别天神控制三船就默默无言的团藏这个时候却忽然动了，他等这个机会很久了….不论是今天会上的丑事还是宇智波一族的丑闻都意味着回村之后他必然会被问责，而这次顾及到亦或是大局亦或是明哲保身，长老团十有八九都不会保他了。

而只要趁乱逃离这里，和他带来的根部亲信会和的话，或许还能有些希望。

然而事情却并不会如他所愿。留意到他的动作，在鹰小队的掩护下，佐助挡住了团藏。有着灭族之仇，知道面前之人绝无放过自己的可能，团藏再不遮掩，解开封印亮出了写轮眼迎战。

“佐助….”鸣人跳到他身边，就算是他也明白，即使团藏做了这么出格的事情，就算团藏真的是佐助的灭族仇人，但佐助如果此时此刻真的杀了还是木叶长老的团藏，他就真的断了最后一点回村的可能性。

“佐助….” 他犹豫了很久才开口，“你跟我回村好不好，我们一起押送团藏，卡卡西老师，包括我，我们都肯定会给你一个交代的。”

“吊车尾，”佐助终于回答了他今天见面后的第一句话，“你怎么还是这么幼稚？”

团藏却不会等他们谈完话，他抓住了这个机会攻了过来。这种你死我活的战斗中，鸣人也只能先帮助佐助封住团藏的动作了。

这个时候，得到卡卡西通知的暗部和七班的大和小樱终于到了，而一直开着写轮眼观察着周围情况的带土也终于捕捉到了黑绝的查克拉。找到了他一直提防的最为危险的敌人反倒让他松下了一口气来。

可是下一个瞬间，当注意到黑绝身边熟悉的查克拉时，带土却倒吸了一口冷气，全身汗毛全都立了起来。

心脏明明还在胸腔中有力的跳动着，他却觉得全身的血流都停止了-就像已经被那心脏上的符咒控制住了一样。

意识到了什么的他赶紧松开了抓着卡卡西的手。

“带土？” 看着他骤然变可怕的表情和动作，一直因为被标记压制而保持沉默的卡卡西终于还是忍不住叫了一声他的名字。

\------------------------------  
“啪啪啪，” 毛骨悚然的击掌声骤然响起，“果然这个时代的忍者也还是这样的愚蠢啊。”

这样张狂的声音配上那在众人看来可以称得上是阴冷的查克拉，让在场众人忍不住分出神来向着声音的来处看去。

“宇智波斑！” 土影率先认出了来者的身份，“怎么可能？他不是死了几十年了吗？”

斑冷笑着看了过来，却并没有理他，而是看向了他身后，站在卡卡西身边的带土。

“带土，还没玩够吗？” 边说着他边打了个响指。

随着斑的声音落下，带土觉得自己心脏灼痛了起来-是符咒被激活了。斑没有直接控制他的身体，而是用这种方式，这是在警告他吗？他想让自己……？

“带土，把九尾带过来吧，” 这个时候黑绝也从斑的身后探出了头来，他那脸上阴侧侧的笑容让人全身发冷，“你潜伏在火影身边不就是为了这个吗？”

此话一出，卡卡西再无法逃避下去，不论他多么希望面前这人说的只是栽赃，多么想要相信带土-他好不容易活下来了，还回到了村子，回到了他的身边。可是……他并不只是他自己啊，作为火影的职责迫使他去思考那个他绝不愿意思考的可能性。

“斑，”佐助是此时手上唯一一个没有停止手上动作的人，他还持续着对团藏的攻击，“你说过了，让我先亲手向团藏复仇。“

“是这样没错，“ 斑还是那副高高在上的样子，”可是你这么久都没收拾的了他，弱的我都看不下去了。“

“带土，把九尾带过来吧，然后，“ 说到这他勾起了嘴角，露出了一副危险的表情，”我们的计划可以开始了。“

带土感觉心口的灼烧感更旺盛了，他死死的盯着眼前的人，在发现斑的瞬间他就明白了今天绝无可能遮掩住身份了。而更可怕的是……这毫无秽土瑕疵的面容，这充满生气的查克拉，眼前的宇智波斑是活人。  
“斑，你明明….怎么可能？长门明明已经死了，就算你拿到了轮回眼，没有能使用那双眼睛的人你又怎么可能有办法复活？”

带土虽然语气上还保持着冷静，其实心里已经被后悔淹没了。不应该的，不应该因为自己眼睛的进化就搁置了回收轮回眼的计划-以至于让黑绝找到办法复活了斑。

“带土……“听到了带土的回答，就算是卡卡西也无法再继续自欺欺人下去了，此时信息素的压制已经被放开，可他的身体还是麻痹的，只能做小幅度的动作。他忍不住抬手抚到了小腹上面，片刻后最终缓缓握成了拳放了下来，对暗部下达了保护鸣人的命令。

“那个死在九尾面前的长门是白绝假扮的，” 黑绝还是一副嬉皮笑脸的样子，“真正的长门早就被我们回收了。”

“虽然瞒了你，不过，这不是对我们的计划更有利吗？带土。”

“来这之前斑已经回收了八尾，现在只要带走九尾月之眼就近在咫尺了。”

“带土，你明白的，九尾由斑来回收根本不费吹灰之力。”

这又是一句要挟了，带土想。这是要他认清形势，现在斑和黑绝占有绝对优势，而就算他不动手斑来回收九尾也是易如反掌的事情。

既然逃脱的奇拉比那里的八尾也已经被得到了，那么只要得到鸣人，月之眼就在此时此地降临的可能性都不会没有。

可是，月之眼真的是他想要的吗？真的是卡卡西想要的吗？

可是心脏上符咒的灼烧感此时正愈演愈烈，他清楚的知道，如果坚持不按照斑的指示去做，对方一定会剥夺他的所有自主权，立刻用这个符咒完全控制他的身体。现在就只能…..

“停手吧，带土。“背后人终于开了口，那声音中的痛苦，恳求与绝望煎熬着带土的心，”那是水门老师的儿子啊。“

那还是你的弟子，带土心想。又扫视了一眼此时已经跳到卡卡西身边组成了阵型保护着他的暗部队伍，他皱着眉闭紧了眼睛，决绝的做下了最终的决定。

木遁的枝条在他睁眼的瞬间爆发了出来，袭向了鸣人的方向。斑满意的笑了笑。

可是事情的发展却并不像他所期望的那样，木遁并不是绑了鸣人一个，而是把鸣人佐助和团藏三人都绑了起来，随即，时空间忍术的漩涡出现在了空中，空间渐渐扭曲了起来。

斑意识到了带土想要做什么，立刻改变了符咒的作用模式想剥夺他对身体的控制权打断神威。

可是这个时候已经太晚了，漩涡早已成型，带土最终带着被木遁绑死动弹不得的三人消失在了他们的面前。

跌落到熟悉的空间里，带土也承受不住心脏符咒的反噬，猛地吐出了一口血来。

果然，进了这个空间符咒的控制效果就失效了。太好了…..他这样想着，随即便失去了意识。

\------------------------------

看到有人疑惑，解释一下，土哥不带卡进小黑屋是因为：

首先是他没有十足把握进神威符咒控制会失效，如果不会他身边就会是最危险的地方，他肯定不能让卡西呆在自己身边，他之前放开卡西手也是这个原因。

而且暗部已经过来保护卡了，所以堍才相对放心的把卡留下，毕竟卡是火影，又有暗部保护别人也不能直接对他下手。

其次左眼不在卡身上，他不知道符咒反噬会不会杀死自己，你想啊，如果他死了，卡西装上左眼可以进来接走三人，如果卡西也进来了那就彻底没办法了，别人也不知道左眼卷轴的存在，会达成卡西和鸣人佐助一起在神威饿死的狗血结局....?

而且就算他不死，一出去就有被斑用符咒再次控制的风险他也没法把卡送出去啊。

这个本来会在后文有解释不过现在说了也无妨😂


End file.
